The Way of the Ninja: Bloodmoon Path
by E.Blackbird
Summary: I never believed in a pseudo god who created us and BAM!Put us on the surface of the earth. I'm a sceptic and logical person. But what the hell will happen to me now that I am in the world of Naruto? And here I thought that after death, there was a sweet and peaceful afterlife...somewhere.What will I do with all that knowledge about what will happen? Should I change the destiny?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: First encounter_

The village of Konoha was a great place to live, pleasant. People walking in the streets, with bag full of groceries, sharing the news of the day.

A young girl was sitting on the top of a post looking at the sunset. The sky was pink and she loved the sunset the most. Night was great too.

She had long, wavy black hair with strange greenish blue eyes. No pupils at all, like the Hyuga clan. Her hair was tied in a braid, winds lifting her hair in the air. She only wore a large coat, hiding everything under it. Black leggings. Sandals. She had wrapping around her right thigh. She was, at most, five years old. She was waiting for her mother and father to come back from visiting friends. She didn't want to join them, and so here she was.

Children voices attracted her attention and she looked down, she saw kids running after each other. _Must be playing tag. _There was the kid with red markings under his eyes. Another one with the same type of coat, spiky black hair and thick sunglasses. There was a little girl with short bluish-black hair and white eyes. But this wasn't what attracted the attention of the little girl. She saw a little boy, alone, bright blonde hair. From the point she was, she couldn't see the color of his eyes, but she was sure they were blue. He had some kind of scratches on both of his lower cheeks. He looked so lonely, the little girl jumped from post to post and finally landed in one of the branches of the tree near him. He was sitting on a swing, looking at the ground. He looked normal yet the girl was intrigued, and she jumped down from her hiding spot.

'' Good evening.'' The young boy lifted his head up and looked around him before looking over the ground again. The girl sighed. '' I am talking to you, you know…'' He then looked sideway towards the black haired girl. His eyes were blue and he had such a boyish smile. He looked happy and surprised.'' Hey, do you want to play?'' She looked up.'' Yeah, why not.'' She jumped high in the tree, looking at the blondie. He had his mouth opened to its maximum.

''Close your mouth or else bugs will go in.'' She said with a smile. '' Why are you not avoiding me? ''

''Did you do something worth avoiding you?'' He looked unsure.'' I don't know. Kids don't want to play with me, they are avoiding me. '' There was a ball near him so she jumped down again.

''How do you do that!?'' He asked, impressed.'' Ninja training. Mom and Dad are ones. I learned by looking at them.'' She said, while kicking it in the air over and over again, without missing it one time. And then, with a swift movement of the ankle, threw it towards the young boy. He catches it and tried to do the same thing as the girl, and had a great difficulty doing so. You could see that both of the kids had a great time playing with the other one. The little girl with strange eyes was smiling, which was actually rare. And the blondie was not so lonely anymore. Every kid looked at the girl with disbelief. Who would want to play with that kid? The blondie one. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned around. There was her mom. Short haired on the left side and mid-long on the other. She wore a long black pull and and over the pull was a strapless tank top red too. She looked down at her daughter. The both of them looked alike. Only difference was their hair and eyes color. The little girl had the same face as her mother. Big eyes, straight and thin nose, full lips. They were of a really pale rose, almost the same color as her skin. Then, her dad arrived. His hair was black and she had the same eyes, same color. He wore the usual outfit of a Jonin. He crouched down and looked at both of the kids.

''I suppose you made a new friend.''

The little girl looked sideways towards the blue-eyed boy. '' Is it wrong?''

''No. It's absolutely perfect. So you met the kid we wanted you to meet. Be friends with him, okay?''

She sneered at her father. ''Already done, sir.'' The father looked towards his wife.'' She sneered at me! You thought her! Kana, you did!'' His wife rolled his eyes at him, her brown hair shining with a pink light.'' Takumi, I didn't do anything. It's her personality.'' Kana looked at her daughter.

''Dear, tomorrow, we will come again at the village and you will have some special training with two fast ninjas. And after that, we will have a meeting with the Hokage. And after all this, you will be able to play with the young Naruto. She looked at her husband and walked away. '' We are going ahead of you.'' Takumi followed her. The little girl turned towards Naruto. He looked uneasy. '' Are you sure you want to be friends with me? The kids will resent you.'' ''No one's telling me what to do.

She walked towards her parents, who were discussing, a little ahead of them. The young Naruto looked at the back of the black-haired girl with happiness. His first friend.

''Hey!'' She then turned around, bathed in the light of the sunset. '' Let's play tomorrow!'' She waved at him with a smile. '' Yeah!'' She then jogged towards her parents.

''Wait!'' Screamed Naruto to the top of his lungs. She turned around again. ''What is it?''

'' What's your name?'' She then runned towards Naruto. '' Screaming in not polite, you know, it's uncivilized.'' She preached him, but still she was smiling. '' Sorry. What is your name?'' She then looked at the sky before staring in the eyes of Naruto. '' My name is Akane. Pleasure to meet you! '' She said, holding her hand in front of the blonde boy. He looked at it, and shook her hand with both of his, a brilliant smile on his face, but he shook her hand so violently that it wasn't only her hand that was shaking. When he realised what he was doing he let one of his hand go. She looked somewhat disoriented and it made Naruto laugh. As they were shaking hands, normally this time, bathed in the light of the sunset, her parents could feel that a great friendship would come of it. They were sure of it, because the little Akane didn't smile often. Really, those two had a strong bond between them.

From not so far away, a boy with black hair and dark eyes looked at the two young persons. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with the emblem of the Uchiha family on his back. White shorts. He didn't understand why the girl wanted to be friend with that troublemaker. That loud, obnoxious boy. She looked like the quiet sort. He joined his hands under his chin. He never saw her before but he did saw her parents couple of times with his own parents. He saw her the moment she climbed up the tall post and sit at the top, her legs hanging. She had looked at the sunset with an expressionless face. Then, at the voices of the other children, she looked down and she saw Naruto. She jumped down and landed in the tree near the blonde kid. The kid from the Uchiha clan couldn't hear them but he could see the smile on Naruto's face. He was curious, what could that girl possibly say that would bring that kind of smile on that stupid boy's face.

''Oi, Sasuke.'' The young boy turned around to see a young boy some years older than him but they both had the same dark hair and same eyes. ''It's time to eat, come.'' Sasuke then stood up and looked back to where Naruto was. The girl was gone. Where the hell is that girl? He looked at her parents and they were discussing happily. Not worried by the disappearance of the little girl. ''Hey you.'' He almost jumped at the sound of the feminine voice. He turned around to see the little girl he saw from afar right in front of him. _How the hell did she do that?_

''Akane, don't scare my brother that way.'' She then looked at Itachi, her greenish blue eyes staring at Itachi, expressionless. '' …'' Itachi almost smiled. '' You don't talk much, do you?'' '' Not really, talking in exhausting…'' '' And yet you were talking to Naruto.'' A glimpse of shyness passes through her eyes.

''Maybe. No… I did, he is…intriguing, I guess.'' '' You talk like an old woman.'' '' I suppose it's a compliment.'' Itachi smiled before ruffling her hair. '' What are you doing here?'' '' Mom and Dad were with your parents.'' He sighed as he looked at the young girl. Even though she didn't show it, she felt dejected. '

' Still thinking about your training as Ninja I suppose?'' '' Yeah. I am a little genius after all.'' She sneered, making fun of herself. She then turned towards the younger dark haired boy.

'' You must be Sasuke.'' He sighed. Was she a fan girl too ? '' I'm not one of your fan girl if that's what you are worried about.''

Itachi laughed out loud. ''I think your parents are searching for you, they are looking everywhere.'' Itachi flicked her on the forehead and Akane tried to slap his hand away. The quiet young girl then looked at Sasuke with a little smile.'' Pleased to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke.''

She then disappeared. Sasuke was still flabbergasted and Itachi laughed as he saw his little brother surprised. Surely, that girl was a weird one.


	2. Reincarnation

Helloo everyone, it's nice to know i have someone reading my fanfic. Well please review if you want some more! Oh, and I don't own anything.

_Chapter Two: Reincarnation_

I still remember my death. I was quite young, actually. I had learned, two months before, that I had a cancer. In the last phase. And I HATED that fully white room. It was depressing. My father was beside me. He didn't look well at all and guilt came over me for making him suffer that much. _Sorry, father, I always put myself in trouble. _My brothers and sister were beside me. My sister was round, with a baby face, big blue eyes and yet, she was one year older than me. My older brother was tall, thin and had eyes of different colors. One brown and the other green. My other brother, which was close to the age of my older one, had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. _Sorry everyone, I wish you didn't have to witness me in that pathetic state._

I was going to die, I knew it. Felt it pulse through my veins towards the heart. My chest hurt and I clutched a hand to it as sweat dropped from my forehead. Father began to panic and called a doctor. But I already had acknowledged my fate. Maybe I never was meant to live after this. After this sickness. My vision became blurry, tears strolling down my cheeks. They all were trying to keep me awake, and I could hear the faint sound of the monitor for heart beats growing slower each seconds. For one last time, I opened my mouth.

'' I love you, everyone. Go on. Don't dwell on my death.'' I said, and grabbed my father's hand.

My father's eyes tearing up and he squeezed my hand tightly in his.'' You won't die, I won't allow it!''

A faint smile spread across my lips. He never gives up, does he? '' Father, I feel the death's grasp on time, you won't be able to save me, dad.'' I looked over to all my family. '' Sorry for putting you all through this.'' And the heart monitor made a loud, continuous sound. My heart had stopped beating. And then everything became blurry and I fell into darkness.

…

Well, am I not supposed to be dead?

Everything was so dark around me. Nothing could be heard miles away and when I tried to talk, I could only hear my voices over and over again. As I looked at myself. I realised something. I was completely naked. And even getting smaller.

… WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING SMALLER?!

And I ended up in a baby's body. Great. Then, I felt a big squeeze around me. Don't tell me someone is giving birth to me!? That is so gross, remembering this some minutes, everything became bright to me. And I screamed to the top of my lungs. Not because I was a baby and these little monsters cries all the time. But only because I saw the sign behind the doctor made me scream. It was sign I only had seen in an anime before. The sign of Konoha. And here I thought there would be nothing after death, I was wrong, so very wrong. I had landed in the land of Naruto… I am not even sure it is a good thing…

Here I am, at the ninja academy, snoring, my head lay on the desk. Something hit me straight in the middle of the forehead. As I look, drowsily, I could see a vein beat on Iruka's sensei temple.

'' What do you think you are doing, sleeping in the middle of the class!? I am teaching you know?!''

I rubbed the spot where the chalk had hit me.'' No kidding'' I answered him with a yawn and another chalk hit me in the forehead again. Such a sadist teacher…

'' How rude. A girl's need her beauty sleep.''

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. Some people laughed, but I didn't care. I didn't say this to attract the attention. ''What was I talking about, Akane?''He asked, as if he knew I couldn't answer it. But that I did.

''You were reviewing about the amount of chakra needed for Jutsus, Iruka-SENSEI.'' I said, doing my best to emphasize the title of our teacher.'' You are right…'' he said, his eyes wide open.

'' Of course, it's not because I was dozing off that I wasn't listening,''

He then held up a chalk and I held my hand in front of my face.

'' What are you doing, Akane?'' He asked, curious. ''Preventing another chalk attack. I'm sure I have a red spot in the middle of my forehead! ''

He sighed in frustration when I pointed something out.

'' Ne, Iruka-sensei. Where is Naruto?''

Silence filled the classroom as Iruka-sensei realised I was right. Why do I have the feeling Naruto did something stupid again? I sighed as I put my chin in the palm of my hand. Don't tell me he painted the cat of Miss Liwa again… Iruka than ran out of the classroom. I was a little curious though, what kind of prank did that guy pull this time?

I opened the sliding window beside me and I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around only to see the pink-haired girl which always sat beside me…Sakura Haruno, was it.

''What are you doing, Sensei told us to stay in the classroom!'' I looked back at her with a smirk.'' I don't usually listen to people, if you didn't know'' I said, after jumping out and landing on the ground. Which day are we? Oh, it's already that day, uh. I smiled at the thought of what prank he must have pulled. I heard an unhappy growl and a wolf got up. He was completely grey, a four-pointed black star in his face. One directed between his eyes, one below each eye and the last one towards the muzzle.

'' Oi, Ookami, get up, you lazy beast.'' I said and sighed. No one is allowed to be lazy but me.

Yeah, I know, I didn't give my wolf a great name. I just named him by his race. Ookami means Wolf. His real name is Akuma Ookami, which means Demon Wolf. Or wolf demon, I don't really care. As I jumped from post to post, the beast following each of my steps, I spotted my stupid friend really quickly, he was being chased by three Chuunins with a bucket full of yellow paint. What stupidity did he do this time?

He turned at the corner and I followed all of them. But I didn't see the blonde kid. The Chuunins just rushed on, believing he was ahead of them. I looked down and sat on the post, my legs hanging around it. Ookami was at another post.

''Oi, Naruto!'' I said and saw the little kid getting out of his hiding place, which is a blanket what looked just like the wall of woods. He looked up at me. A cheeky grin spread across his face.

'' Ah, Akane-chan! How are you doing?''

'' I was sleeping peacefully in the classroom, I was hitten by a chalk threw by Iruka-sensei twice and he ran out of the classroom as soon as I made him realise you were gone.''

'' You told him I wasn't in class?!'' '' More like I am surprised he didn't realise it sooner, he could have prevented you from doing something stupid again… Yeah, while I am talking about it, what prank did you pull this time?

He puffed up his chest proudly.'' I painted the Hokages sculpted faces.''

I looked up and saw what he did. Holy shit. I didn't know if I should laugh or sink into despair because of his stupidity. I facepalmed myself, my hand slipping towards my mouth. I hid my mouth behind the palm of my hand. And my body started shaking uncontrollably. I felt Naruto's stare on me as I held my stomach with the other hand. Concerned, he poked my shoulder and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I burst out laughing at the top of my lungs, tears forming in my eyes.

'' BWAHAHAHAHA! That's a great prank!''

Looks like I chose the option beamed a smile.

''You never laugh that hard at my pranks, I did great this time I guess!

''Totally!'' We clapped our hands together. I felt a chill down my spine as I felt someone's chakra.

''Hey, Naruto!'' Screamed a voice a little too much familiar. We both jerked up, Naruto landed on his ass. I looked down at him. ''Did you really have to fall on your ass? Scaredy-cat.'' He shot me a death glare. '' You were surprised too!'' ''Yeah. I have to admit it.''

''Why did you surprise us, Iruka-sensei?'' he asked as he got up and I cleaned the back of his shirt.

'' What do you think you a doing during class?!'' He screamed into our , I feel like I heard this before…

'' I feel like my eardrums vibrate…''

'' I was exposing my art!'' He said as he showed what he had done to the statues. Iruka-sensei's face went white.'' You did a great job by the way, Naruto.'' Iruka turned to me. ''What did you just say, Akane?!''

I turned towards Naruto once again and slapped him behind his head. ''You are a bad bad boy.'' Naruto rolled his eyes. ''That is what I was expecting.''

After a really, really long preach, he brought us back at the was sitting on the floor, tied with a rope.

'' Naruto, you failed the last final exam. And the one before it, you shouldn't be fooling around like that.''

Naruto had the stupid reaction to turn away, pouting. From my position, I could see the vein pulse on our teacher's temple. Really, you really like to piss of Naruto, huh. I sent a smirk that way and he puffed up his cheeks like a squirrel. Iruka was clearly pissed off.

'' We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique!''

Thanks, Naruto. Why do I have to do this, again? Oh right, the paintings. Such a pain in the ass. Oh, wait, I already passed the test.

'' Safe!'' I said while stretching myself.

'' Those who have already passed will line up as well!''

Every student got up.'' What?! That's unfair!'' And they all shot Naruto death glares. I only huffed at their immatureness. Sakura was first. As soon as she ended, she turned around and looked at the boy standing next to me.

'' Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?'' She asked him, almost with hearts in his eyes and I sneered at her. it was that boy's turn. Sasuke Uchiha, huh, sounds vaguely familiar to me…He walked up to the teacher and transformed into Iruka.

I and another boy huffed in dissatisfaction.'' This sucks'' We said at the same time. Oh yeah, he is that shadow guy. Naruto, his hands on his hips lowered his head, angry. ''Like I care''

Naruto walked up to sensei, joined his hands, chakra swirling around him. He disappeared in a cloud and when he reappeared, I girl completely naked was standing there, the only thing that could prevent us from seeing were strap of clouds. The female Naruto send him a flying kiss. Iruka had a nose-bleed. And Naruto returned to normal. As soon as he started to laugh, I walked towards him and kicked him in the stomach and the dumb blondie kid fell meters away from me.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's exam

_Chapter 3_

Naruto looked at me, holding his stomach. ''What did you do that for?!''

I looked at him, bored.'' Because you created such a stupid Jutsu.''I slid a hand through my hair before putting them on my hips.

'' Thank you for this, Akane.''

'' I am not doing this for you, Iruka. In fact, you are just as stupid as him to fall for that Sexy Jutsu with a nosebleed.'' I said, impassively, expressionless. The guy with the dog on his hood laughed, when Iruka had his jaw hung, flabbergasted.

I sighed in disbelief. Even though I know what will happens from now on because of that stupid reincarnation thing, I still can't believe an adult fell for that jutsu. Even Sandaime will… seriously, all men are perverts. Naruto had a beaming smile and I shot him a curt glare.

'' Why are you smiling? I can't believe it… why is everyone so stupid?''

Then I received another chalk on the forehead. Well… I DID deserve it… The shadow guy tapped my shoulder lightly as I looked at the ceiling, bored to death.'' I just want to go to sleep.'' The shadow guy gave me a smirk.'' I know what you mean. All of this is so troublesome.''

Iruka then called out to me. I didn't want to change into Iruka sensei. So boring. I almost smiled at what I would do.I did the hand signs, cloud appearing around me and then just disappeared.

I heard girl squeak and I knew my plan was a success. Changing into Sasuke Uchiha. Done. I looked towards the pink-haired girl and the blonde one and send them flying kisses with a smirk. They hugged each other and began screaming like idiots. And I turned myself to normal.

'' I can't believe it worked, my eardrums vibrate…'' The dog boy… Kiba was it, laughed out loud, and nearly followed by my stupid friend Naruto. I could feel a death glare but I didn't care. I turned around to see Uchiha shooting me a death glare. I smirked at him and turned around, my hands in my pockets.

Naruto was cleaning the painting he did, Iruka sensei watched him closely. With a hand sign, I teleported myself near Naruto, a sponge in my hand and began to turned to mw, surprised.'' Why are you here?''

'' Iruka is going to say you are not going home until you finish.''

'' Naruto, you are not going home until you clean it up good.''

I sighed. '' See?''

'' Wait a minute, Akane, what are you doing here !?'' ''Cleaning, obviously.''

'' Hey, he is going to treat you to ramen if you clean it up'' I whispered into my friends ears. He looked at me, confused.

'' Hey, Naruto, if you clean all that up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight.'' '' But, Akane, I don't want you to help him clean his prank.'' '' If you want it or not, I'll still help him.

'' All right, I'll do my best so I won't drag down Akane-chan!''

'' Baka, do your best for the ramen, not for me.''

'' I won't let you help him, Akane.''

'' What are you gonna do, dear sensei? Tie my hands together and my body and left me hanging under this balcony?''

'' Sensei, I can't believe you really hung me under the balcony.'' I said, almost smiling.

'' Don't say that as if you were scared, you were sleeping the whole time. I furrowed my brows and looked towards Naruto, who was slurping down his noodles.'' Was I really sleeping?'' He nodded hastily.

And then, they had their boy's talk about why he did such a thing to the Hokage's figure and Naruto told him he wanted to be Hokage and I stroked his hair instinctively. Naruto looked at me then turned towards Iruka.'' She may not look like it, but she is really kind, ya know?'' He said, with a smile as I ate my ramen without even caring about what he said.

Naruto then asked the scar-faced teacher if he could wear his headband.

'' You will have one when you graduate, just so you wait.''

I knew he would fail it, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to attract attention to me.

'' I want another bowl!'' Naruto almost shouted, he really will ruin Iruka's sensei wallet.

As I was dozing off in the classroom, the Iruka-Sensei told us about the subject of the exam. Which was Replication, obviously. I turned towards Naruto to see him grabbing his face. The one thing he wasn't good at. Poor him.

'' Akane Soratsuhi, you are first.''

'' Seriously? I asked, jaded.

POV

Sasuke Uchiha, young an really popular with his raven lock and dark eyes. He was the best the academy had to offer. As he joined his hands under his chin, he looked at the teacher thoughtfully. For him, it would be a piece of cake. Iruka-sensei looked down on his list before smiling mischeviously.

'' Akane Soratsuhi, you are first.'' He pointed out, with a smile.

Sasuke heard a sigh, followed by'' Seriously?'' The young girl said, jaded, without a care. She even looked bored. '' No sleeping for me, I suppose.'' She said while sighing she slowly walked down the stairs, everyone stared at her. Including Sasuke Uchiha. She was tall. A little taller than the girls but smaller than Sasuke, the tallest boy in class. She wore a large turtleneck with no sleeve, like Shino's, though hers didn't cover half of her face. It was white and she had black pants that the cut stopped before her knees. She wore black shinobi's that were stopping mid-thigh. Even though she was yawning, her eyes were alert. Her hair was pink. No one knew how it changed color. Some of them thought she died it. Her bangs married the shape of her face perfectly. Her fringe was square above her eyes and, to go along, degrading along her face.

Then, her eyes turned around to meet those of the dark-haired boy. His brows furrowed. She was really observant. Naruto got up and clapped in his hands, cheerfully.

'' Show them what you've got, Akane-chan!''

She rolled his eyes at the thought.

'' Do I really have to? It seems like a waste of time… She looked so jaded that it brought a smirk on Sasuke's lips. Weird girl. She then turned to Sasuke.'' Hey, do I have something on my face?

His brows furrowed even more. Her harsh voice brought death glare from his fangirls and he sighed.

When he didn't answer, she only shrugged before leaving the room and closed the door shut. Naruto was smiling like an idiot.

'' She's gonna show them! As will I! ''

What a stupid boy, Sasuke thought. Kiba had a mocking smile spread across his face.

'' Do you really think she'll pass?''

Then the indigo haired-girl with white eyes spoke.

'' I – I am sure, A-Akane-san w-will s-succed.

Then, they heard a huge scream coming from the classroom next to theirs.

'' FIFTEEN CLONES?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON FIFTEEN CLONES, AKANE!?Moreover, HOW COULD YOU SUMMON FIFTEEN CLONES AND LOOK TOTALLY FINE?!''

Death silence filled the classroom, as Akane entered the classroom, rubbing her ears.

'' Why is everyone always shouting?'' Then Naruto got up and slammed his fist against the desk.

'' You are totally awesome, Akane-chan!''

She rolled his eyes at him.

'' Stop being so excited over this and prepare yourself, Baka.''

Kiba started laughing.'' Hey, Naruto, is she really your friend? All she does is scolding you!''

Her eyes darken and her face became serious. Naruto then glared at him.'' You don't have any right to say anything. Since we were little ,she always took care of me. She always was there to help me, even taking blames for me sometime.''

'' Then she is stupid.'' He answered, shrugging.

In a matter of second, Akane was crouched in front of Kiba, expressionless.'' I am trying to help him. Sometimes getting harsh treatment helps you get further than anything.'' She disappeared and reappeared at her desk, her chin in her hand, looking outside. Two wolves entered in the class and sit at her feet. Kiba was flabbergasted and it brought a smile to Naruto's face.

'' She is incredible!''

Sasuke was curious about this girl even more than before.

Later that night, I was sitting on my roof. I closed my eyes, letting my chakra analyse everything around me, the chakra of the peasants walking down, in the streets, even birds. And then, I recognized Naruto's unique chakra. Agitated, at the very least. I knew, even without him telling me, that he failed miserably. As I thought about the future, I thought about the Hokage's death. It won't happen now, but, maybe I should prevent , Naruto's chakra captured my attention even more. It was furious, and the reason must be because of Mizuki. I felt his chakra beside Naruto.

So, this is it. Naruto's is going to steal the forbidden scroll. I won't prevent it, I knew better. He needed to learn the Kage bunshin no Just. Shadow clones. Maybe I'll join him… As I felt Naruto moves towards the Hokage's tower, I disappeared.

''Naruto, what are you doing?''

I was standing behind him, as he sat on the ground, the scroll in his hands. He almost jumped at the sound of my voice and turned towards me.

'' You scared me, Akane-chan!''

'' You are learning Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, yes? The Shadow Clones technique.''

His eyes opened widely. His blue ocean eyes stared into mine.

''How do you know?''

'' Are you kidding me?'' I showed him the scrolls he held in his hands.

'' Right.''

I sat beside him and looked at the looked at me, confused.

'' We are in this together, so let me teach you a few things.

I looked at this Jutsu, and explained it to Naruto, in a simple way so he would understand… I know, he is kind of dumb. After A lot of tries, we both were able to summon Shadow then, I blacked out.


	4. Explanatory Meeting

_Explanatory meeting._

'' You really look pathetic, Naruto. What kind of makeup are you wearing for you ninja's report?'' I said, looking above the Hokage's shoulder, which made him jump. And I found Some man wearing an animal mask placing a Kunai against my throat.

'' HEY! I'm just here to check on Naruto! I don't want to die yet.''

The Hokage sighed will shaking his head.

'' You can be really creepy, Soratsuhi Akane. So sneaky. You really are good at it.''

I only shrugged in response. Then, the door opened, with a young boy with a scarf around his neck.

'' The title of the fifth Hokage will be mine!'' Then the brown-haired boy tripped on the floor.

Baka. That is the only thing I thought. I sighed and left at the moment Naruto punched the kid.

Naruto was on the roof of his apartment. I sat beside him.'' You know, I heard you talking to that kid.'' He looked at the night sky.

'' Oh, really?''

'' Yeah, it was really kind of you to say that.''

He smiled and punched me on my shoulder playfully and I smiled in return.

'' And, I really believe you will be Hokage, one day. You are much stronger than you believe, Naruto.''

He was still looking at the sky. Confused. And I didn't know how to help him. And then, a song came to my mind, an anime song I had seen on my time to my other world.

''I was so happy, you were laughing

With a smile that melts everything away''

''Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,

Waiting for the time to sprout''

''For instance, even if today is painful

And yesterday's wounds remain

I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on''

'' I cannot be reborn

But I can change as I go on, so

Let's stay together always''

And I stopped, the other half of the song was more like a love confession, and I didn't want to sing that. I would be embarrassed to death.

'' You are a great singer! Where did you learn that song?''

I smiled at him before looking at the night sky, star light shining upon us.

'' Somewhere.''

Naruto then took my hand while smiling.

'' Let's always stay together!''

I smiled sadly.

'' We shouldn't make promises we are not sure to keep, Naruto.''

He looked uneasy for some seconds.

'' Hey…''

''What?''

'' Are you … in love with me?

I looked at him, he was so embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. If I love him? Like, being in love? I was so surprised I started laughing, tears welling up in my eyes.

'' I don't think so!'' I couldn't stop laughing. I held my painful stomach.

'' You don't have to laugh so hard ya know!'' He said, redder than a tomato.

I ruffled his hair.

'' Gomen, gomen. Hey, do you want to eat some ramens?

He looked up at me, smiling, his blue-ocean eyes shining brightly.

'' Will you be cooking them ?''

I acted as if hesitating.

'' Mine or Ichiraku's? ''

He hesitated.

'' Yours! You are going to be a great wife someday, Akane-chan!''

I smiled brightly and blushed. I didn't like to be complimented.

'' You can be so shy, Akane-chan! It's cute!''

I sighed at his comment. I didn't need to be cute. I didn't WANT to be cute.

'' Talking about cuteness. Did you really turn down these boys? Aren't they popular?''

'' I'm too young to be thinking about boys in that way. I'm not like Sasuke's fan girls.'' I said, shivering at the thought. No way will I end up like them. Too scary.

'' You do realise that you have a little fan club yourself?''

'' I don't believe so. Come on, I haven't got all evening.''

When I woke up, Naruto's was still sleeping. I entered his apartment and walked towards the bathroom, filled a bottle with cold water and entered Naruto's room. If he doesn't get up now, he will be late at the academy and that was something I couldn't accept.

'' Naruto, wake up. You are going to be late if you don't.''

He just turned around, a stupid smile across his face.

'' Don't do this … Sakura-chan, it tickles…

I raised an eyebrow to what he was saying. What kind of dream is this idiot having?! He is completely love-struck. Poor him, she only has eyes for Uchiha Sasuke. And her shrieks piss me off. I poured the cold water on him before walking away. I'm sure everyone could hear him scream from a mile away.

''What did you do that for, Akane-chan!?''

I have the impression of Déjà vu. Oh, well, maybe it's only me.

'' There is some water I put in the boiler for you. Because, since it is a special day, you will want to eat ramen.''

As I said that I remembered about the milk he will drink. I looked at the date written on it and almost smiled. Well, let's say this will be my prank. I put it down next the bowl noodle. He sat down and started to eat.

'' Today's that day, uh. Meeting our next teacher. Great.''

He choked on his food. He had just finished.

'' Now go get changed. Or else I leave you behind.'' I threw at him and he entered his bedroom while complaining about the treatment I give him.

As we walked towards the academy, I noticed someone hiding behind the same blanket Naruto had used to escape the Chuunins after the Hokage's figure prank. The young boy then got out. Oh, it's that boy, Konohamaru.

'' Fight me!'' He said and tripped in the blanket, falling on his face. Stupid.

We were both desperate at him.

'' What are you doing, Konohamaru?''Naruto asked, completely desperate.

'' I expect nothing less from the man I respect.''

I laughed.'' He didn't do anything, you tripped by yourself.''

Konohamaru shot me a harsh glare.

''Shut up you … you Bitch!''

I only sighed at him.

'' Seriously? Bitch? You didn't find anything better?'' I turned towards Naruto. '' See you later at the Academy.'' I said while leaving him with the kid, waving my hand.

As I jumped on the roof to make my way faster, I looked down and could see competition between Ino and Sakura. ''Is every girl and boy that stupid?'' I whispered to myself.

When I entered the classroom, Naruto was already there. Oops, must have taken my time. Ah, yeah, I had met Asuma-sensei along the way. He gave me a package but I didn't open it yet, since I had returned home and put it under my bed. I heard footsteps and I knew it was Sakura and Ino coming here. I stood by the door and when I heard it being open, I put my foot there, making them trip over it. I heard girl snickers when they got up, they looked at me, angry.

'' Sorry girls, but I couldn't stand by and made you ruin the names of the kunoichi, the females ninjas. And of course, stupidity doesn't suit girls like you.'' I said and sat down next to Naruto.

As soon as Sakura saw Uchiha, she ran towards us and Naruto got up.'' Good morning, Sakura-chan. And she pushed him out of the way. Now, I was the only thing standing between her and her object of affection. I don't know if I should move or stay in place.

'' Ne, Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you? ''

Ino then rushed toward Sakura.

'' Hey, I AM going to sit next to him.''

Naruto then pointed me out.'' She is the one sitting there.

Then they shot me death glare. Oh no, I'm not fighting fan girls. I smiled and jumped down. ''Please, go on. I don't want to stand in your way. But first of all, why do all the girls have a crush on him ?'' I asked while shooting him a glance.

He looked as if ininterested, but I could still see his body tense towards us.

'' Well, he is so cool, has good grades… '' Sakura began while blushing.

'' What about his personality? You like Ice-cubes, then?'' I asked, truly curious.

'' My poor Akane, we will have to speak about boys. Making a sleep-over.'' Ino said, with a smile. I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. '' No thanks.''

And then, all the girls came, quarrelling about who entered first and who had the right to sit next to Sasuke.

In the Hokage's office, several Jonins were surrounding Sarutobi. There was his son, Asuma, A woman with brown hair and red eyes. And behind them all stood a young man with silver hair.

In front of the Sandaime was, on a purple pillow, glowing with images of that classroom.

The man with the beard, Asuma-sensei, spoke.

'' Is that him?This year's number one rookie. Uchiha Sasuke.''

Then, Sandaime spoke, Sandaime meant third Hokage.

'' That's right.''

The woman with red eyes spoke.

'' He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan.''

The man with silver hair approached nearer. Interested in the boy wearing orange clothes. And then, his eye caught someone else, a young girl with pink hair, and strange eyes.

'' Third Hokage, who is this girl?'' He asked, pointing out at the little girl.

'' Oh, this is Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Are you interested in her?'' Kakashi sighed. ''Not that one, Hokage-sama.''

Sarutobi smiled.

''I knew exactly who you were talking about.''

Asuma turned to the silver haired man, Kakashi.

'' Oh, her? This is my girl!'' He said, smiling.

'' She is your daughter?'' Kakashi asked, surprised.

The men wearing the name Sarutobi both laughed.

'' Never. Too independent. I knew her parents. Great ninjas, those two. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Father. I want you to put her in my team.'' Asuma said, turning to his father.

The third Hokage raised an eyebrow.


	5. Thank you !

Hi everyone, i just wanted to thank all my viewers... even though only two of them put me in their favorites x) So i just wanted to say that i really appreciated the fact that all of you read my fanfic, and pleas, send me reviews to tell me what you thought about, so that i can continue writing chapters.

Do not forget, dear readers! More Reviews and messages, more chapters!

And tell me your opinions about what you like about the story,with whom should she end up with, what you dislike, thank you !

Yours, truly,


	6. New Team

_New Team_

Naruto was pissed off; I could see it in his eyes. He climbed in front of Sasuke, crouching on the desk. Since, I knew what was going to happen if I don't intervene. Naruto would share his first kiss with his self-proclaimed 'rival'. I stood up, pulling back Naruto by the back of the collar. Both of them were glaring at each other, we could almost see lightnings between them. The girls were cheering for Sasuke to beat up Naruto. I pulled him down from the desk.

'' Be careful, Akane-chan!'' Naruto Said, while stumbling.

But then, someone who was sitting in front of Uchiha bumped into my back. And our lips touched. Eww. I pulled back while putting my hand over my lips, disgusted. A cold shiver was sent down my spine. Every girls were furiously glaring at me.

'' Um, would it help, if I said it was an accident?'' I tried to explain, pleading for their mercy.

From the way they looked at me. I guess not.

I had been beaten up by that stuck-up fan girls. _I'm sure tomorrow I'll have a black eye_. Great. Iruka then entered in the classroom. Explaining the way it will work. Three person per team. _I'm sure Naruto wants to be with Sakura. Me? As long as they are not annoying. _And then, he told each member of these groups. And I looked outside, to see the birds flying away in the clouds.

''… Akane Soratsuhi.'' I turned to Iruka-sensei when I heard my name.

'' Excuse me, Sensei, but I wasn't…'' I couldn't even finish my sentence that I received a chalk in the forehead.''… listening.''

'' I knew exactly that you weren't listening, Akane. I said, member of the Seventh team, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and for the fourth member, you, Soratsuhi Akane.''

I tilted my head to the side, confused. '' Aren't Genins team only composed of three kids?''

'' Normally, yes but since this year we have an even number, one of the team had to have four kids. And your case id special, it seems.''

Someone from behind me tapped me lightly on the shoulder. Of course, it was Naruto. He had a boyish grin spread across his lips.

'' We are together once again, Akane-chan!''

'' Yeah, I wonder if the Life is angry with me…''

'' How cruel! I'm your buddy!''

I sighed and leaned back on my chair. But, before, I turned around.

'' Look, Sakura, next time you want to beat me up won't be that easy.'' I said, impassive. Her face grew paler. '' Relax, I'm not threatening you.''

I heard the stomach of someone growl, and took a snack out of my bad. Yeah, my only bad habit was eating.

'' Here, Chouji.'' I said and threw it at him. He smiled at me.

'' Thanks, Akane. You are a great girl!''

I didn't say anything.

'' Don't pull my leg, blockhead.'' A voice said. Must be Uchiha.

Naruto, with his temper, turned around fiercely.

''What did you say?!''

'' You want to fight, blockhead?''

'' Blockhead?! Why you…''

Exhausted their childish quarrel, I brought my fingers to my mouth and emitted a shrill whistle.

'' Shut up! Both of you!'' I said, turning towards them.'' Stop acting like little kids!''

And then, he dismissed us and I left, hungry.

I sat beneath a tree and got my snacks out. And then, I saw Sakura leaving, talking to herself. Saying about the fact she wanted to be with Uchiha. And then, Naruto came to her, smiling. He's going to have his hopes crushed.

'' Sakura-chan, let's eat together since we are in the same group!''

'' Why do I have to eat with you ?'' She asked, harshly.

'' But, but we are in the same team…''

'' You are annoying.'' She said and left, searching for Uchiha Sasuke.

'' Oi, Naruto.'' He turned towards me and sat beside me, against the trump of the tree.

'' You saw all of this, huh?''

He looked so dejected I handed his cookies.

'' Cheer up, you will be able to make her head turn around, one day, I'm sure of it!''

Well, it's not like I could tell him she will always love Sasuke, right? I sighed as he began eating with me. Suddenly, his face brightens and he left me there. I am forever alone…

Then I saw Sakura sit on a bench near to where I was and I climbed in the tree to jump on the other tree's branches to finally land near that bench. Some minutes after, Sasuke arrived, with my 'gift' as Asuma called it, I recognized Naruto's chakra. So, he wants to trick Sakura, huh? I'm sure she is not dumb enough to believe that.

At the moment she saw Sasuke's figure coming towards her, with a smile, she shrieked in excitement.

I sat, enjoying what I saw. For a moment, she looked dejected for some reason and Naruto walked towards her.

'' You have a charming, wide fore head.'' She lifted her head, and to the look she had, she couldn't believe this was happening to her and I snorted.'' It makes me want to kiss it''

'' Pffft!'' I couldn't suppress it from coming from me. Sakura Haruno was a lot dumber than I thought! But well they do say that love is blind. In this case, COMPLETELY blind.

'' No. Only Naruto would say something like that.''

Good work Naruto, you are using Uchiha's sat beside her.

'' What do you think of Naruto?''

Thinking it was getting a little too personal for me; I put my hands over my ears.

Then, Naruto, in Sasuke's appearance, suddenly got up; his face twisted in pain, holding his stomach, and ran off. Poor Sakura, left behind by the boy she loves.

Then, the real Sasuke arrived. He looked everywhere, surely in search of Naruto. Sakura was talking about Sasuke being emotionally prepared .

'' It's probably because he had such an irregular childhood.''

I furrowed my brows. Closely listening to what she was going to say.

'' Oh, yeah, you know he doesn't have any parents, right?'' She asked him, joyfully.

The real Sasuke shot her a glare but she didn't seem to notice since she continued rambling.

'' He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I did such things.''

Sasuke's death stare was so cold it sent me a shiver down the spine. But still, ollivious to that fact, she still continued.

''If you are alone, your parents won't get mad at you. That's why he is so selfish.''

I clenched my fists. She didn't know anything about Naruto, about kids who didn't have parents and yet, she says such things! That woman!

'' The solitude…''Sasuke began, his fists clenched.

''What?''

'' You can't even compare it to how your parents get mad at you .''

'' What's the matter?''

That … bitch, she didn't even notice how cruel her word was. I jumped down, making myself known.

Sasuke had opened his mouth, ready to tell that pink-haired what he thought of her.

'' You are annoying.'' A female voice declared, in place of Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to see the fourth member of his team grabbing Sakura by the collar. Her eyes were cold, harsh.

'' You don't even know what Naruto has been through all these twelve years. You, when you go home, someone greet you. Him, no one waits for him at home. Except for me, he doesn't have anyone. You don't know what sadness hits him every time he tries to picture himself with his parents. The solitude is much scarier than being yelled at by his parents…'' She tightened her grip on her collar.

''He has been rejected all his life, for something we don't even know about. The kids think he is an idiot, and adults treat him harshly. He does pranks so someone will recognize him . So, if I ever hear you talking about feeling you never experienced before… I will kill you.'' She finally said, throwing her on the ground. Sakura's eyes were filled with fear.

'' I always thought you were just stupid for being all-over a boy who doesn't even care about you. Truthfully, you are maybe even dumber than Naruto and I pity him for seeing something in you. Next time you criticize something you don't know about, let's say I won't be the one getting beaten up this time.'' She threw at her, her cold voice and stare scaring Sakura, which her eyes filled up with tears. To that sight, Akane sighed.

'' I was not trying to threaten you. Just… be careful about what you say, okay?'' She asked the other pink haired girl, a sad smile on her face before bowing to Sakura.

And then, she turned around and furrowed her brows at the sight of the young, dark boy. Akane just walked past him and then stopped at the sight of a tall man short black hair and a beard.

'' What is it that you want, Asuma-sensei?''

''Just wanted to check on you, when your sensei will come, you will receive the visit of the Hokage.''He said and shrugged. Asuma-sensei then disappeared, leaving them all alone. Sasuke was interested. Who could that girl really be to receive the attention of the Sarutobi family?

'' If you want to know why I know Asuma, I'm just going to say that he is a friend of my family since he was younger than us.'' She said, as two dark figures emerged from the shadows.

The two wolves that seemed to always follow her. One of them is as grey as iron, a four pointed black star on his nose with golden eyes. The other one is as black as night and eyes as red as rubies.

Sasuke just shrugged.

''That's not of my business.''

Akane stopped walking and turned towards the young man.

'' You say that, and yet you are still interested.'' She said, a grin on her face.

She left him all alone to his thoughts.


	7. Meeting with our new teacher

**_Well, hi dear readers, I just wanted to tell you guys what a pleasure it is to write this fanfic, I just wanted to remind the more reviews i receive, the more chapter there will be! You can send me a review about any idea that comes through your mind! I'll take them all. Like, with whom should Akane end up with?_**

_Meeting with our new teacher_

We were waiting for our new teacher, supposedly a great ninja. Supposedly. I had heard about Kakashi Hatake so much I was a little disappointed about the fact he was late. Well, I knew he was going to be late, but still, I didn't it would really happen, you know? I walked towards the board, tired of doing nothing. I took the board eraser and put him above the half-opened door.

'' Yeah, Akane-chan! Great idea!''

'' Not really, if I didn't do it, you would. I am taking the blame that way. And I'll be the only one called idiot, so he won't take me that seriously.''

I sat back at my place, laying my head on my desk. As I heard the door open, excitement almost made me jump and I turned around. Only to see the eraser, filled with chalk powder fall onto the head of the third Hokage. Oh shit. It was supposed to land on Hatake's head, not on Sarutobi's.

Death silence filled the hall as I walked towards the Hokage, bowing my head really low.

'' I am truly sorry, Hokage-sama. This eraser was destined to our new sensei. Which is really late, if I can add so.''

'' I am surprised it was your prank, I thought it would be Naruto's.'' He said, sighing while cleaning his hat. '' Well, Kakashi IS late. And Asuma.''

'' Why is Asuma supposed to come?''

He smiled mysteriously. Kakashi entered seconds after Hokage did.

'' What happened here? '' He asked at the third Hokage.

'' I received your welcome gift from your students. They had put an eraser filled with chalk powder on the half-opened door.''

'' Sorry, Hokage-sama, I take the full blame.'' I said, bowing a second time.

'' My first impression is you are all a bunch of idiots.'' Kakashi added, expressionless.

'' This a harsh comment. Mister. Sakura tried to stop me. I decided to do that all on my own.''

And then I heard a laugh behind us. Asuma-sensei then entered by the window I had left open to get fresh air.

'' Sorry, I am late too, Ino really likes to talk about who she likes… ahaha!''

'' You are late, Asuma. '' I said while rolling my eyes at him.'' Oh dear, the little girl is angry.'' He added as he ruffled my hair.

'' Don't do this, old man.'' '' I am not that old, only a few years.''

'' Decades. Asuma, decades.''

The third Hokage's cleared his throat. And we all fell silent.

'' If I came here, it is not to hear both of you quarrelling. Asuma, sooner in the day, asked me to put you, Akane in his team.'' He began while looking at us, the kids.

'' What?! I don't get to be with Akane-chan ?'' Naruto asked, slamming his hands against the desk.

Sandaime sighed. As he brushed his beard with his hand.

'' I didn't say that. Since she is the only fourth member and since Asuma PRESSURED ME , I will allow her to be used in both team as a support member, but her real team will always be Team Seven.'' He added, looking at Asuma.

'' I am going to miss you Akane-chan'' Asuma said, calmly.

'' Creepy old man. Hokage-sama, why do I have to be in two teams? It's such a pain…'' Asuma slapped me behind the head.'' I am not removing what I just said, Asuma.''

Hokage smiled.'' She is honest, I like her already.''

'' Didn't you say I was creepy? Like, a day ago?''

'' Only fools don't change their mind. Dismissed.''

The silver-haired man then brought us to some place and demanded us to sit on the ground.

'' Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves.''He said, sitting on the handrail.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.'' What should we say?''

I sighed at her stupidness.'' Baka. Let's say what we like, what we dislikes, our hobbies, our dream for the future.''

'' Introduce you first, Sensei.'' Naruto asked.

''Me? I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intentions to tell you about what I like and what I dislike.''

I thought so.

The three other kids lifted their head, all saying '' Heh?''

Kakashi then looked up with the only eye, not hidden.

'' I have few hobbies.''

'' All we found out was his name'' I said while lying on my back.

'' You first. ''

Then, a cheerfull young voice spoke. Naruto.

'' I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like cup ramen, but like the ramen of Ichiraku's that Iruka-sensei bought me even more. I hate the three minutes I have have to wait after pouring the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens!''

I looked at kakashi and he looked desperate.

'' Don't worry, sensei, he won't be only talking about ramens.''

'' And my dream is to be greater than any Hokages! I am going to make every villagers recognize my existence.''

I sat up, leaning on my hands placed behind me. He then looked at me.

'' You.''

'' None of your business, silver-haired man.''

Sakura huffed in frustration, a vein beating on her temple. '' Introduce at least your name!''

'' Akane Soratsuhi.''

There was a huge silence after that.'' I never said I would say anything else.''

The silver-haired man eye closed a little at my response.

'' Then it's my turn! I am Haruno Sakura,I like… well the person I like'' She looked over at Sasuke ,who was looking far into the distance, and blushed.'' My hobbies are… ''Another look at Sasuke.'' My dream is…'' Another glance at Sasuke and a shrill fan girl scream.

'' Can I add something?'' I asked, lifting my hand. Our sensei nodded.

'' I hate fan girl's screaming.'' I added, sneering at Sakura.

'' What do you hate?'' He asked Sakura.

'' Naruto.'' Ouch, harsh answer, I patted Naruto's head, trying to cheer him up.

He then looked at Sasuke.

'' My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are many things that I hate, and not a whole lot that I like. And I have an ambition, and it won't be only a dream. To revive my clan… and kill a certain man.''

'' Ah, that famous missing Ninja, huh?'' I whispered, looking at the sky. I felt two stare on me. The first was Sasuke's and the second was from our new Teacher.

'' What? I know about that story.''

'' All right. All four of you have unique personalities. I like that.''

'' I don't don't think we have unique personalities. The dumb one, the love struck one, the arrogant one and… I don't know what I should call myself.''

Then, he began talking about a mission only us five would do, more like a training. The bells training. Sakura complained and I jumped on a branch near us.

'' What are you doing Akane, Sensei is not finished.''

'' I will wait, then.''

''What kind of training is it, Sensei?'' Naruto asked. And then Kakashi Hatake suddenly began laughing to himself.

'' You are such a weirdo.''

'' Akane! Don't talk like that to Sensei!'' Sakura scold me as I rolled my eyes at her.

Then, the silver-haired man said that this training is a test. Out of the 28 genins, only nine will keep being one. Like 66% of failure, the rest go back to the academy.

'' Bring your ninja equipment at 5 AM. And meet at the training grounds.''

As soon as he said that, I left.

Kakashi was walking in the streets, thinking about what happened today, in the meeting. He knew Sasuke wanted vengeance. He thought Naruto was a little dumb for only thinking about ramens, and Sakura must be even more interested by Sasuke than her Ninja training. And the last one, the quiet, and yet a little rude Akane. Asuma saw him and walked towards him.

'' So how are your new students? '' Asuma asked, smoking.

'' Interesting, to say the very least. That Akane is… mysterious.''

'' Yeah, I doesn't trust anyone.''

'' But you seem to get along with her. ''

'' Only because I am the only one who knew her parents.''

''How is she, normally?''

'' She is… caring, I suppose. She truly acts like a sister to Naruto, that's for sure. But she is cold to anyone else. Even to me, such a brat.''

'' She call me Silver-Haired man.''

Asuma laughed.

'' That is so her. She calls the Hokage Weird old man sometimes.''

Kakashi furrowed his brows.'' So she has no respect for anyone?''

'' Oh, that she does, but you have to earn it if you want her to be kind. Me, I didn't have to earn it. Since I know her since she was born. More like, I was there when her mother gave birth to her.'' He added, looking into the distance.

'' Earn her respect? I don't need to earn the respect of a little kid.''

Asuma smiled mischeviously.

'' If you say so. As long as she doesn't acknowledge you, she will not obey you blindly. But do stay like this, she will come my way. '' Asuma added, smiling and put his hands in his pockets.

'' Why do you want her so much in your team?''

'' She is… How can I put this… a real genius, and yet, she didn't want to be a ninja. And… I am worried about her. Worried she will do stupid things.''

'' She didn't want to be a ninja?''

Asuma smiled at him in a mysterious way, as Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

'' Somehow I feel like I didn't learn anything about her.''

'' If you want to know things about her, ask her directly.'' Asuma then disappeared like a gush of wind.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the sky.

'' Not like she will answer.''

As I got out of the bathroom, bleaching my hair back to its original color, as black as mid-night, my hair dripping of water, a towel around my neck, I sat in the moonlight, as I usually did before going to sleep. I felt someone's chakra near me and I knew it well.

'' Asuma-sensei, what is it that you want?''

'' Did you open the package I gave you? ''

I shook my head. '' Not yet, in fact, I had forgotten about it.''

'' Then go and bring it.''

I jumped down onto the balcony, entered my room, took the package and returned to the place I sat. The smoke from his… pipe, was going into the sky. I opened it to see some sets of ninja outfit. One was a black dress with sleeves and turtleneck that covered the lower half of the face with long ninja boots that stopped mid-thigh. And squared pantyhose( tights). I am sure Asuma could see sparkles in my eyes.

'' Your father prepared those for you a long-time ago. He knew he wouldn't live long enough to see you grow into such a brat.'' '' Father knew?'' I asked, looking up at the man.

'' Yeah, Takumi had always been like this. He had premonitory dreams. He told me he had seen his death long before you came into this world.'' Asuma added, putting his hand on my head.'' He told me to take care of you when he wouldn't be able to do it anymore, and that I did.''

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I miss you so much Dad… I remembered dad's proud smile when I had first used perfectly a Ninjutsu and when I told him I wanted to be a ninja. To protect other people. I fought the tears, looking up so they wouldn't fall down my cheeks.

'' Do you think my parents are proud of me?'' I asked Asuma as he looked up too.

'' I am sure they wouldn't care about the fact you became such a cold, careless, lazy girl.'' He added with a smile. And I giggled. Oh my gosh. Did I just do a girlish thing?

'' How was my father?'' Asuma sighed. ''He was the energetic and kind type. And really strong. He was a friend of Minato and Kushina. She would beat him up every now and then, when he would tease her. ''

'' Then, how was my mother?'' '' A lot like you, reserved, calm, cold. But when she had to put up with your father, she warmed up a lot. And she was really pretty.''

'' You loved my mother for a time, then.'' I declared. It was not a question, it was an affirmation.

He looked at me before scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. ''Yeah, there was some infatuation on my part. When I was quite young actually. Even though your mother was years older than me. Well, more like at least a part of the male ninja's were infatuated with her.''

He looked over at me. ''The hair and eyes are those of your father, but you have the face of your mother when she was young. In fact, this is a replication of the outfit your mother wore when she was of your age.''

He then started to laugh by himself.

'' Your father would piss Kana off and she would beat him up lots of times. He thought of your mother as a rival for some time.''

He then looked serious.

'' You know, being in Kakashi's team in only a period trial.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' If you don't feel like being in his team, you go straightly to my father and tell him to put you in my team. He will do it.''

I didn't say anything as I looked at the outfit.

'' There is something under it.'' As I looked under it, there were lots of scrolls.

'' Your father and mother wrote every techniques they knew on them. There are some others, but someone else, that I don't know off, will give them to you.''

I stared at the night sky in silence. I wasn't sure if being a ninja was a great idea. Or if I was ready to be one.

'' Well, I'll leave you alone, little one.'' Asuma said, ruffling my hair. I stood up too, letting the package near my foots.

'' Ne, Asuma.''

'' Yeah?'' He said, turning around towards me.

I walked towards him, a little nervous and I hugged him, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed.

'' Thank you for being there for me.''

He just smiled, scratching the back of his head and mumbled to himself.

'' You really are like your mother…'' He whispered to himself, unaware I had heard him and left.


	8. The bells Survival training

_The bells survival_

When Sasuke arrived, his mysterious fourth teammate was already there. Her hair tied into a pony tail. On the left side of her hair was some hairclips, dark red one. She still wore that turtleneck white sweater, like the one Aburame wore, but without sleeves. She was wearing black leggings and long shinobi boots. But what intrigued him the most was the bandage over her eyes. She was sitting on the ground, her hands on her knees. She took her sweater off and Sasuke turned his head away. Her chest was covered in bandages, as did both of her arms. Even her hands and fingers.

'' You can come down, Uchiha Sasuke.''

Yeah, really interesting. He jumped down and stood up a little far from her as he wasn't sure what to do. He looked at her, and saw some scars on her upper back.

'' How did you get those scars?'' He asked, as he walked towards the girl. She had changed her hair color. As black as midnight. She turned her head in his directions with a small smile spread across her lips.

'' None of your concern, I assure you.'' She said while humming an air unknown to him. He stopped a few foots away from her, since chakra was swirling around her on the ground.

'' How did you know it was me?''

'' Special technique. Sorry, it's a secret.'' She said, even though her face was serious, in her voice, you could hear some teasing. And Sasuke's brows furrowed at that.

'' Oh, stop frowning. It's not a special technique or anything. It's just practice.''

'' Why are you doing that?''

She sighed deeply. ''Because I am not good at controlling my own chakra, as you can see by chakra swirling around me.''

She removed the bandages around her eyes, before putting on her sweater. Her eyes had no pupils and it made anyone who looked into them uneasy. But Naruto didn't felt anything like that. She stood up, stretching herself. She looked at the sky of the early morning. She looked down at her watch and sighed.

'' It's only 4:45 AM, huh. Silver-hair is going to be late, as usual.'' She said as she climbed like a monkey into the tree, linking her legs together and letting herself fall from behind. She stood there, head down, arms crossed as she looked over at Sasuke.

'' Weird girl.''

'' I'll take that as a compliment. I wouldn't want to be like Sakura, anyway. Doomed fan girl.''She said, as she began doing sit-ups. She stopped at the tenth before holding her stomach. ''Cruel sensei, how can we fight in a good way, with an empty stomach.'' She added, pouting a , the branch she was on cracked and broke, as Akane fell on her back. She didn't say anything for some seconds.'' Oww.'' Is all she said as she rubbed her back. Sasuke snickered at her. Pathetic.

I heard him snicker and the image of me kicking him in the guts came to my mind. So unladylike, I won't be like the barbarian Sakura. My stomach growled. ''Damn sensei, I'll make him pay for this later.'' I whispered, still rubbing my back.

Sakura and Naruto arrived, and the pink-haired girl almost threw herself towards Sasuke. And I was in the way, so I dodged her and she handed up hugging Sasuke who looked clearly annoyed.

'' Thanks, Akane.'' He said, sarcastically. ''No problem, ask me anytime.''

'' Akane-chan! I forgot to bring me breakfast!'' '' Yeah, right, more like you wanted me to make you one, isn't it, Naruto?'' He feinted to be surprised. '' Me? Never!'' I decided to play along. Ik sighed deeply. '' Sorry, Naruto, I only brought one with me.'' He then looked at my breakfast bag.'' Then why is it so big?!''

I shrugged. ''What can I say, Naruto, I am a growing girl.'' He pouted and turned away from me. Oh, well, such a brat.

And then, we waited a lot, the sun was high in the sky when silver-hair finally arrived.

'' You're late!'' Naruto and Sakura screamed.

'' Sorry, guys, I ….'' I interrupted him '' Yeah, you met a black cat, had to go all the way around just to avoid him, right?''

Everyone looked at me, shocked. Kakashi's eye was half-closed, staring at me.

'' What? That's the perfect excuse. I was using it sometimes when I happened to be late. And my brother, of course.''

'' Let's move one. So, the mission will be taking one of the three bells I have. The alarm is set on 12 PM. Whoever can't won't eat lunch, and be tied to the pillar. And I will eat lunch in front of you.''

'' So that's why he said not to eat breakfast…'' I said, while all of the other looked dejected.

'' The person who will not get one of the bells, will fail the mission and return to the academy. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get these if you don't have the will to kill me.'' He said, brandishing the bells in front of us, clinging against each other.

'' But that's too dangerous, Sensei!'' Sakura said, concerned.

'' Not really.'' I answered to her as she looked at me like I was a complete alien.

'' You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!''

'' In society, the ones who complain the most are the one with lesser abilities. Just ignore the guy with lowest score.''

Oh, he shouldn't have said that. I turned my head to see Naruto picking up one of his kunai and running towards Silver-hair. In a moment of notice, he brought Naruto's hand behind his head, using his own kunai against himself.

'' Baka.'' I said, sighing.

Silver-hair let him go.

Sakura was surprised, I could see it in her eyes while Sasuke and Naruto glared at him. I just stood there, hands in my pockets.

'' It seem you all have the will to kill me, now. I can finally start liking you four.''

A silence spread across us five.

'' Ready? Go!''

We all got into hiding. Teamwork. That was the goal of that training. As I closed my eyes, I could feel Sakura's chakra under a bush while Sasuke's was hiding into a tree. And Naruto… Don't even get me started on that… that idiot was still standing in front of Silver-hair.

'' Let's have a match fair and square!''

Silver-hair couldn't believe it. He seemed dumbfounded.

'' Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?'' He threw at him, staring at Naruto.

_No kidding._

'' What's weird is your hairstyle!'' He said, glaring at him. I face-palmed myself. Are you fucking serious, Naruto?! You didn't find anything else to say?

Kakashi put his hand in the satchel tied around his waist. When he saw that, Naruto , he will bring out Make out Paradise. Or Flirting Paradise, I don't remember. And that he did.

'' Why are you bringing out a book, Sensei?''

'' To see how the story develops, of course. The issue will be the same if I read it or not.''

Naruto came at him, tried to punch Silver-hair, but Silver-hair grabbed his fist. The blondie then tried to kick him in the air but our sensei crouched down. When Naruto tried to hit him for the third time, Silver-hair reappeared behind him, crouched.

'' A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind his back, idiot.'' He said, the book between his palms, his hands forming the hand sign of tiger. Oh, that master taijutsu technique!

'' Hidden village of konoha's secret taijutsu art…!'' He then poked Naruto in the butt.'' A thousand years of pain!'' Kakashi screamed while Naruto flew off into the lake.

Two complete dimwits, I thought, sneering. Naruto got out of the lake, drenched, breathing heavily. I thought it was funny looking at this on TV, but in real life it's much greater.

'' PFFT!'' I couldn't help almost laughing as I brought my hand to my mouth.

'' What's wrong, you won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon.''

'' Damn it! I can still fight even if I am hungry!''

My stomach growled. At the same time, seven shadow clones jumped out of the water, as Silver-hair had his back turned to Naruto. Naruto, you baka. He is a Jounin and you think you can beat him like you did with Mizuki with seven clones? I signed at his stupidity. Oh, right, there wil be an eight clone climbing on his back in three, two, one… There! One of Naruto's clone, or the real him humped on silver-hair's back.

'' You said we shouldn't let the enemy get behind us, right, Kakashi-sensei?'' Silver-hair was looking at all the Naruto, grabbing everywhere they could. Legs, foot, hips, arms, back. '' I made seven shadow clones, let one get out lower in the river and sneaked into your back!'' Another Naruto jumped high in the air, in front of Silver-hair, saying he will pay for hitting his then, the silver-hair disappeared and instead of punching the teacher, he punched one of his clones. And they all started hitting each other. Until there was only one of them. The true blonde-kid.

Naruto saw something shiny on the ground, and, like an idiot, he ran to grab the bell. And got himself in a trap. I jumped down, he was so uncool in front of Sakura. And I walked towards him, a kunai in my hand.

'' You should think before acting and don't fall for obvious trap, stupid.''

But, then, I felt things coming my way and something hit me as I did the replacement technique. That body was replaced by a log, stabbed to death by kunai and shuriken.I got out of the shadows from the tree.

'' Who the hell did this?! I am going to punch him!'' I said, glaring in the direction the kunai came. '' I am not Silver-hair!'' I cut the rope around Naruto's feet and he fell, only to trigger another trap as he ran towards the breakfast. I rolled my eyes at him.

'' Didn't I just tell you not to fall for obvious traps?'' I said, cutting again the rope. He fell on his upper back. '' Naruto, we need to work as a team.'' He raised his thumbs up.'' Don't worry, I can take him down.'' He then ran off. I stood there, expressionless. Oh, Silver-hair used me without even noticing. He must have checked the direction from where the kunai got out. I concentrated the chakra in my eyes and saw Sasuke running away from Silver-hair And Sakura was dumbly following the object of her affection. I ran towards her, catching her up easily.

'' Sakura, we need to work as a team.''

'' The only person I want to be with is Sasuke-kun.'' And she left me there, as I stopped running. I waited for some time and a huge feminine scream was heard, making every bird in the area flee. She must have fell for Silver-hair's genjutsu. Maybe he over did it a little. Well, option three, Sasuke. Maybe he will be too proud to partner with someone. I concentrated my chakra into my eyes to find it near me and I ran towards it. Only to find him into the ground, only his head was in the air. I hid and saw pinky-hair walking towards him. She was so horrified to see only his head that she fainted. Again. What a dumb kunoichi.

'' What's wrong with her?''

'' She saw a severed head talking.'' I said and jumped down behind him. The raven-haired boy looked at me, confused. I sighed and crouched in front of his head. '' She thought you were dead. And she saw your head talking. One plus one equals two.''

He glared at me and turned his head away. What a kid. '' Hey, I will free you if you help me, okay?'' ''I don't need anyone's help.'' I stared at him intensely. '' What?'' He asked. '' Nothing, just thought the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan would be smarter to see he needed help to defeat a certain enemy.'' I answered him and stood up.

'' Won't you free me?'' '' No, I'll leave you to your stupidity.'' I said and began walking before stopping.

'' Why is everyone so stupid?'' I whispered as I looked at the sky. I brought my fingers to my mouth and emitted a whistle. Two canine forms got out of the shadows. My companions. I felt someone's chakra right behind me and crouched. Before jumping, making a flip and landing on both of my wolf's back as I saw Silver-hair standing where I was.

'' You are fast, and no one told me about your little companions.''

I made the tiger hand sign. And clicked my tongue at myself, the whistle gave my position away.

'' Beast human transformation.'' I whispered as I felt my eyes getting sharpers, my nails becoming claws, my nose smell lots of things, I could smell Naruto's scent from here. He really smells of ramens that one. I became a beast as the two wolves became perfect clones of me. Silver-hair furrowed his one and only visible brow.

'' I never thought someone outside of the Inuzuka clan could use this. I smiled, my proeminent canines showing off. ''Aunt Shizuru was a part of the Inuzuka Clan before marrying my mother's brother.

As we all ran towards him, hitting him fastly,I wasn't giving him any time to read his pervert book. My clones punched, kicked, used taijutsu. As I kicked him high in the air, he grabbed my ankle and I thrust my hand towards the bells and grazed one. He dodged me and I landed on one of my clone's back. Me and my clones did the Ram,Tiger and snake hand signs.

'' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'' We whispered as from three girl beasts, we became twelve, surrounding Silver-hair.

He frowned and put back his book into his satchel. ''No time for reading then.''

As we all kicked, I didn't feel Silver-hair appearing in my back and I kicked him to the face over and over again, fighting him with bare hands when an idea came to my mind. He wouldn't be able to dodge something out of this dimension, would he? I then started to use kickboxing against him, as I remembered vividly what I had learned. Side kick, roundhouse kicks, upper cut, elbow and knee strike, I did everything that passed through my mind when my head started to hurt like hell, and felt it steering inside of me. I stood there, dismissing any clones I had summoned and made my wolves go back to normal and sat on the ground.

'' Ah, so tiring.'' I said, leaning on my hands behind my back. Silver-hair only stood there, and he looked like he didn't look like he knew what to do. My wolves lied beside me, heads on my thighs. He stood there, in attacking stance. And the bell rang. Time out I suppose, oh well. Not like I care anyway.

REVIEWS PLEASE! :D Or i will really threathen to stop writing! Ahaha! ^^ Figure out if it's a joke or not, dear readers...


	9. Lunch! Finally!

_Lunch! Finally!_

I walked back towards the pillars, hands linked together behind my head. I thought it wouldn't be such a hard test while looking at the anime but, in truth, it uses a lot of energy. I sat beside any of the pillars, as Silver-hair tied Naruto to the middle one.

'' Your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way, about the results… None of you will need to go back to the academy.'' Silver-hair said.

Sakura and Naruto got all excited by themselves like idiots.

'' You three should stop being shinobi right away!'' He said, pointing to my teammates.

'' Can I go back to the academy?'' I asked Silver-hair.

His one and only visible eye opened wide.

'' Why?''He asked, confused. I huffed in frustration. ''I can't control my chakra properly. And, anyway, I won't stay in this team, all blockheads.''

'' Why is she the only one allowed to stay as a shinobi?'' Asked Uchiha , frowning, clearly unhappy.

'' What did she do that none of you did ?'' He asked to everyone but looked at me. Embarassed by that attention, I shrugged.

They all looked at him, as if they didn't know the answer.

'' She wanted to work as a team and none of you wanted to! Naruto, you wanted to prove yourself so much that when she asked you to be her partner, you said no and ran.'' Naruto lowered his head. ''Sasuke, you thought that she would drag you down since you didn't trust in her strength.'' Sasuke glared at him. ''And Sakura, you may be the dumbest. You only wanted to be paired up with Sasuke!'' Sakura flushed intensely at the scolding.

'' What do you mean? Just because we didn't get a bel means we have to quit being ninjas?!'' Asked a furious Naruto.

'' You three don't deserve to be ninjas.'' Said Silver-hair, plainly.

Sasuke then ran towards the teacher. The face hidden one turned Sasuke's arms and blocked it behind his back as he sat on him while grabbing his wrist.

'' Don't step on Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura said, furious, tears in her eyes. Pitiful. Sasuke couldn't move an inch.

'' You think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we split into groups? As I said before, Teamwork is the most important thing. Individual strength is good too, but teamwork does all the difference. ''

'' Wait a minute, teamwork can't be done if there is only three bells!'' The pink-haired girl said, looking straight at Silver-hair.

'' Of course. This test tries to put you four against each other. In this situation we select those who prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose but all of you were pathetic.'' Silver-hair said as he walked towards the big stone behind him.

'' Look at this… the numerous names written into this stone. All those names are praised as heroes in the village.'' He said, finally stopping in front of it.

'' I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'll have my name carved on it! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die an useless death.''

'' You don't want to, Naruto.'' I threw at him, my voice as cold as ice. Sasuke walked towards us as I stood up, cleaning my shorts.

'' She is right. They are not normal heroes.'' Silver-hair said, looking back at Naruto.

'' What kind of heroes are they, then?'' Naruto asked cheerfully.

'' Dead ones.'' I said, expressionless.

'' I'll give you one last chance. But it will be harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up for the challenge. But! Naruto won't eat. This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, they will immediately fail.''

He then disappeared while shooting a glance at me. When he finally left, I smirked. They all began eating.

I took one of the boxes I had in my package and opened it and stood in front of Naruto. And began feeding him.

'' What are you doing? Sensei said we would fail if we fed him.''

'' As if he would. Open your mouth, Naruto.''

They then hold out their lunch boxes. I rolled my eyes at them. '' Don't give your food away; I already have other lunch boxes. You need it. In fact, I prepared more than reasonable. For all of us. Even Silver-hair.''

'' You four broke the rule. Are you ready for the punishment?'' He said angrily, made hand seals as the sky darken and thunder was heard. '' Any last words?''

I smirked his way as I turned around. ''Don't make me laugh, Silver-hair. That's was the other test wasn't it? To disobey you would prove we think about teamwork.''

He then walked towards us, really angry. '' You pass.'' Naruto and Pinky were flabbergasted while Sasuke still glared at him.

'' Are you deaf? He said you all passed.'' I said while looking over at Naruto, then, with a swift and fast movement of the hand, I cut his ropes in a straight line.

'' You passed too.'' Kakashi said.

'' Like I care.'' I said as I began walking away. ''As if I would work with a team like this. There is no real teamwork, there will be only competition in this team. All of them are… complete idiots. Not strong enough, even.'' I added as I turned away.

'' Those who broke the rules, in ninja life are scum, but those who doesn't take care of their friends are even worse than scum.'' His words made me halt before walking away again. Complete idiots. In the distance, I could hear Naruto say. ''He's … he's kinda cool.''

'' You know that avoiding them will only make things worse, after what you said to all of them.'' I heard a voice say behind me.

'' Asuma, is there any mission you need help with? Don't tell me the hairstylist and the clothes stylist are at it again'' I said while sighing.

It had been… what, a week since that moment. Asuma jumped beside me as I was taking a stroll in the streets at night.

'' No. I don't need you for anything right now.''

'' How are they doing?''

He looked at me with interest. '' Working as a team, finally.'' I turned my head away as I looked at the moon. '' That's good, then.'' '' Don't tell me, you planned to say this to make them work together?'' '' Me? I am not that clever.'' I said as a small smile spread across my lips for a second before going back to my blank expression.

'' Why would you do that?''

'' For what is going to happen in some time, they will need to be ready for anything.''

Asuma frowned. ''You know something that I don't, don't you?''

I had said too much. I shook my head to the side.'' I just have that feeling.'' He didn't look like he believed me but didn't say anything. He then left me to my thoughts.

The day after that, I was walking in the forest as I saw a little cat with a ribbon on one of his ears. I crouched and held my hand in front of me. The cat turned towards me before running and jumping in my arms, the cat purred with satisfaction as he began stroking his head against my cheeks.

'' Did you get lost again, Tora?'' I whispered as I tried to pull the cat away from me but it still wanted to stroke his head against mine. Weird cat. Three people jumped down behind me and I turned around.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood there.

'' How did you do that?!'' Asked Naruto as if Tora was some kind of demon.

'' Animal magnetism. Always been good with them, I suppose.''

Silver-hair then landed in front of me.'' Akane, how are you doing?'' ''As always, Silver-hair. Why would it be of your business, anyway?''

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head.'' Asuma told me why you said those things. To make them work together. More importantly, why are you calling me Silver-hair?''

'' A nickname like any other.'' As I stroked the cat behind his ears. ''As soon as you are finished, you should already go to the old man's office.'' I said as I threw the cat in Naruto's arms, which began slashing at the young boy.

We were all in the Hokage's office me a lot far from the rest of the group as I leaned against the ground. Naruto had complained to have a more exciting mission and Sandaime said yes.

'' Then what will they be doing, old man?'' I asked as I looked at sandaime which his expression was a mix of indignation and the great need to laugh.

I received something in the head and fell on my back.'' Ow.'' Iruka –sensei was quite angry, I suppose. ''How dare you talk to the Hokage like that, Akane!''

The Hokage smirked as I got up, rubbing my forehead. When I got up, someone punched me on the head and I brought my hand to the top of it. Quite painful. '' OW! What do you think you are doing, Silver-hair?''

'' You are going with them, Akane.'' He looked into my eyes. '' You don't seem that surprised by my decision.'' I just shrugged for answer. ''I guess not.''

The third Hokage then turned his head towards the door.

'' Tazuna-san, please come in.'' He added as I walked towards the three kids.

The man who entered actually looked quite drunk. Grey beard, alcohol bottle in hand, a rope tied around his forehead, some package on his back.

'' What? They are all kids!'' He said before drinking his alcohol. He stopped and looked at us. ''Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?''

Naruto turned to us. '' Who's got a stupid face?'' I rolled my eyes at him. Sasuke was the tallest, me in second, Sakura and third, only to leave the blondie. He realised it too.

'' I'll kill him!'' He said, running towards Tazuna. I grabbed him by the collar as he still tried to punch the man.

'' Don't kill the man you are supposed to escort, Idiot.'' I said while I sighed.

'' I am Tazuna, the…'' I interrupted him. '' The bridge building expert. Right.''

'' How do you know ?'' Silver-hair asked as he put his hand on my head and made me turn around. I really had the talent to give away special information, right? '' What? I heard him rambling to himself about it in the corridor.'' I said, plainly.

'' Once I return to my country, I expect of all of you to protect my life with yours as I complete the bridge.''

Great, a life-risking mission, maybe it won't be so boring.


	10. Escort part One

_Escorting that drunk geezer Part One_

We walked out of the village, the big wooden doors open for us. I turned around and looked at it. Silver-hair stood beside me.'' What are you thinking about?'' '' I was just thinking why they called the village 'Hidden in the leaves'. Let's say the truth, it's not really hidden, it's too big to be hidden anyway. '' I told him, pointing out the pretty huge door. He put his hand on my head and made me turn around as Naruto and the geezer were quarrelling. He was saying that Naruto would never become Hokage. Really pissing me off.

I picked up a rock and threw it at that geezer's head and he turned around, angry. '' Who did this?! '' I turned around to see who he was looking at, oh wait, it's me. I acted all innocent. ''Who did what?'' I asked as my brows furrowed together. Silver-hair looked up, rolling his eyes.

'' You threw the rock !'' He said, pointing me with his index.'' Why would I throw a rock to the one I am supposed to escort, which will be paying us in the end? That is completely insane.'' I said, while an 'honest' smile spread across my face. Sasuke snorted and Naruto almost laughed. Almost, he was cracking up but didn't laugh openly. Or else I would have thrown a rock at him too.

'' Akane-chan!'' I heard behind and didn't even have time to turn around that I fell on the ground, a weight on top of me. I looked up and saw real thick brows as the young boy blushed heavily.'' Sorry, Akane-chan, when I saw you, I just felt the urge to come to you.'' I sighed. ''Could you at least get off of me, Lee?'' He stuttered and got up. I really don't know how I made that boy fall in love with me.

'' You are going onto a mission, Akane-chan?'' He asked as he became redder than a tomato. I couldn't help but smile. After all, I can smile at him, since he is being red just talking to me.'' Yes, I am. Escorting and old… '' Silver-hair glared at me. '' Old bridge builder.'' I started walking away and I heard Lee sigh and I turned around. '' When I get back, let's train together, all right?'' He beamed a smile and flew off; I could almost see hearts flying my way.

The night had come, stars shining beautifully in the night. I wasn't asleep and didn't feel sleepy. I rolled over on my transportable futon and saw Naruto rolling over too.'' Not asleep yet, Naruto?'' '' No, I am too excited. First time out of the village!'' He whispered as he stared at me with a wide grin. I thought about what we should do to make the time go faster and a smiled mischievously. Out of my back pack, I took out a camera. I whispered to Naruto my plan as we both climbed the tree near Sasuke and I hung myself upside down, Naruto holding onto my legs. I placed my camera before my eye and took a picture. Well, they must be really old those, since they made a huge 'CLICK' sound and Sasuke's eyes flew open. Oh shit.

'' Naruto, mayday! PLAN… well I didn't prepare any other plan. LIFT ME UP!'' I screamed, as Sasuke was getting up, clearly angry. Oops. I will give that picture to Pinky when we will be back to the village. I am nice after all. Naruto lifted me up and we jumped down the tree into our futons as Sasuke's scowled and I laughed openly.

'' And here I thought you were mature.'' Sasuke scoffed. '' More than you, I believe.'' I answered as Naruto laughed. I heard Sasuke sigh and I fell asleep, hearing Naruto snoring next to me.

We had been walking for some hours, and I still didn't know if I had to tell Silver-hair about some ninjas following us since we left the village. I looked down at the puddles. Some chakra was coming from them and I tugged on Silver-hair arm.'' It didn't rain . Funny there are still puddles.'' I said, looking down at them and he understood what I meant.

His only eye looked at me, understandingly. As soon as I said that, I felt a little more chakra coming from the puddle and I threw a kunai at the water ninja. Well, at the first one, at least as the first dodged my kunai and threw a chain towards the jaded Silver-hair. The second one wrapped another chain around Silver-hair. He was tied, no way out. The chain grew tighter, only to slash our teacher into pieces and Sakura's shrill scream made my head ache. I saw one of my clone I had summoned just a second before kicking the second one hard in the face. I'm a badass.

The first, which I had missed appeared behind Naruto. '' SASUKE!'' I screamed and he jumped, threw a shuriken and a kunai on the chain which ended embedded in the tree. Like in the anime. Well, the ninjas chain were one so taking one out took the other one too. They both had with a claw-thing tried to pull his chain but couldn't and the other did the same and I jumped on their hands . Sasuke imitated me. I had his back turned towards me as we kicked the ninjas in the face .They looked at us and broke their chains before aiming for their goal. The drunken old geezer. They ran towards them and Sakura placed herself between them. Sasuke did the same thing. I was ready to grab the ninja's arm which was an inch away from mine. The both of them were caught by the neck by a resurrected Silver-hair. ''Hey.''

'' Showoff'' I said while I yawned. He looked at me, his eye smiling.'' Good work, both of you.''

I beated my eyelashes at Sasuke ''It's the power of love!'' I said, while copying the really annoying voice of Sakura. Sasuke looked quite disturbed and I laughed.

Silver-hair started walking and looked back at Naruto.'' Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move.''

I felt that already known pain spread in my left arm. I winced but made it unknown on my face. The chain had grazed my left arm and it sting. Poison. Silver-hair looked at me. I tore off some of the bandages covering my arm and brought my arm to my mouth and suck up the poison before spitting it on the ground. I searched in my pouch an ointment and spread it across the wound before wrapping new wrappings around it.

Sasuke, who looked quite calm all the time turned towards Naruto. '' Hey.'' '' W-what?'' ''Are you hurt… -cat?'' Naruto flared up at the comment, lunging towards Sasuke and I punched Naruto in the stomach, making him fall on my shoulder. '' Don't move,Naruto, there was poison on their claws.'' I took out a kunai and stabbed Naruto's wound with it. Sakura's shrill scream attracted Silver-hair attention on me. '' What? Making the blood flow will help the poison go out.'' Silver-hair looked at me approvingly. Naruto winced in pain but stood still as I patted his back. '' There, there, you can cry on my shoulder.'' I added, teasing him.

'' Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you.'' Silver-hair said before tying the ninjas to the big oak near us. ''These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the hidden village of are ninjas known fighting no matter what.''

The ninja with longer hair looked up, glaring at out teacher.'' How were you able to detect our action'' he said, his voice muffled by the mask he wore.

Silver-hair then patted the top of my head as I yawned. '' I saw the puddle and there shouldn't even be one, considering the fact it didn't rain these last few 's say this little one helped me discover it, wouldn't you agree, Akane?'' '' I don't care for boasting.'' I said with a soft smile as I caught the small hint of pride in our teacher's eye.

'' Then, why make the kids fight if you knew that?'' Tazuna-san asked, glancing at him. Silver-hair shot him a glance. '' I needed to know who the target of these two was.''

'' You never told us you would be targeted by ninjas. Your request was to protect you from armed people like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that is above a B-rank . Our job was to support and guard you until you complete the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this would have been an expensive B-Rank mission.''

Tazuna was sweating, a hint to show his nervousness. ''It seems you have your reasons to hide it, but it only troubles us if you lie in the contract details. This wasn't a part of the mission.''

'' This mission is out of our league. Let's quit!'' Sakura said, looking as if ', Oh well, it happens', with her shoulder lumping.

I glared at her menacingly. '' And leaving that man to his fate? Leaving him to die? We promised to protect his with ours and you want us to just quit?'' I hissed at her as she stepped backwards.

'' B-but we need anesthesia to took out the poison in Naruto's blood!'' She tried to explain as I took a step towards her. ''I already took most of the poison out. Talking about Naruto…'' I turned towards the blonde kid and my eyes widened. He still had my kunai stabbed into his wound. He was fiercely glaring at the wound. The blood had stopped flowing.

'' It's a pain, let's go back to cure Naruto.''

Naruto took it out and stabbed his wound again. Why is it that when he is the one doing the stabbing, they look horrified?

'' I won't lose to Sasuke! Not with this tiny wound! Let's continue!'' He added as Silver-hair looked over at him , pondering if Naruto was an idiot or not.

'' Naruto, it's good you have such a high spirit, but if we don't treat your wound, you will die from a lack of blood'' I said as I walked towards him. He then started running around, hands in the air like an idiot.'' I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!'' He screamed and when he ran in front of me, I tripped him with my foot and he fell flat on his face. I tugged his arm up, helping him stand up and brought the back of his hand to my mouth as I sucked blood until I didn't taste poison anymore. I spread ointment on his wound and wrapped bandages around it.

'' I feel sick.'' I said as I felt my head a little light. ''Blood is disgusting.'' I replied when I saw Silver-hair standing in front of me, worried. He face-palmed himself. ''Remember me why I took you in my team?'' '' That, I do not know.''

I looked up at the sky, Gato must be talking to that missing ninja by now. '' What are you thinking about, Akane?'' Asked me Sasuke, staring at me. ''Just thinking how much profit your picture will give me.'' He scowled and turned back.

We were on a boat, in the middle of a huge , spread and thick mist. On a lake, of I listened to the sound of the waves, Tazuna told them everything. About gato, who didn't want him to finish the bridge. He then started saying that his daughter and grandson will hate Konoha.'' Stop spouting bullshit, old geezer.'' I threw at him, annoyed at him using other people to make us accept that life-risking mission. ''And stop using your daughters and grandson as a means to an end. It's pissing me off'' I added, glaring at him.

THIRD PERSON POV

Kakashi looked over at his students. Sasuke was calm as always and yet alert, Sakura was uneasy, Naruto was looking around, his hand linked behind his head. He searched the fourth member of his team, the black-haired girl. He turned around to see her walking a little behind of them, hands in her pockets, her eyes closed. She looked even more calm and quiet than Kakashi was. Her eyes flew open and she stared back at Kakashi, intensely. Those eyes held some secrets, he could feel it. No one talked about her past. No one seemed to know about it, either.

_'' __To earn her trust, you must prove yourself to her. Or else she will do as she pleases.''_

The words Asuma had said came to his mind. Why would he need to prove himself. Looking into her eyes brought memories of his younger self. She looked like a mix of Minato, himself, Rin and Obito. She had the calmness of his deceased Sensei, the strength in his eyes of himself when he was younger. The feminine side of Rin… well he hoped so. And when she was with Naruto, she was like Obito. Caring, cheerfull.

She sighed and broke eye contact. Then, a little boy , less than three years-old, was crying, his fist over his eyes as he stumbled his way to the dock. He then bumped into her legs and fell on his back. She stopped walking, and she didn't know what to do. When she saw his crying his face. He saw something he thought he never would see. Her eyes wavered greatly, filled with sadness. She crouched down to the boy and helped him stood up. She took him in her arms, humming an air he never heard before. And the kid stopped crying slowly, peering at her face.

'' Do you know where mommy is?'' Asked the little child, his hands on her cheeks.'' No, I don't, little boy.'' She said, regaining composure and put the kid down. There was a woman calling out a name. Must be the child's mother. In fact, the kid ran towards the voice. She looked back at Kakashi before walking faster towards Naruto. Kakashi chuckled at the not-so-cold Akane.


	11. Escort part Two

_Escort part Two_

As we walked, Naruto and the dark-haired boy had a little competition as who walked faster. Naruto ran a little and stopped , before throwing a kunai in the bush.

'' Naruto, don't use your throwing knives abusively. It's dangerous'' Kakashi said, his eyes closes and his eyebrows raised I could almost see a sweat drop like in the anime. I felt someone's chakra not so far away as the blondie threw another kunai. This time, he had missed, by merely an inch, the snow rabbit's head. I frowned when I saw it. The snow rabbit's fur change color when the length of daylight grows. I looked up at Silver-hair and he looked back at me.

'' Sensei… GET DOWN!'' I shouted, as everybody laid down, a huge sword swirling in the air before ending embedded into the tree near us. A man landed on the hilt of the sword, looking at us from behind. The lower half of his face was wrapped up. He didn't wear anything to protect his chest. He hand grey pants and legs warmer with the pattern of a cow fur. He also had arm warmers, like his legs.

When I looked into his eyes, they seemed so familiar… A head ache spread through me, as I crouched down, holding it. It felt like my head was splitting in two. I fell to my knees, as I felt feminine hands on my shoulders. Like fire burning my inside. And images flashes through my mind. The night when I lost my innocence. The night I lost everything. That sword, I had seen it before, in my memories of that night. My blood froze when I realised what it meant. Immeasurable fear came over me like I never had felt before. This man was there, that night as I remembered that sword dripping with blood.

'' I am honored to be able to see the Sharingan so early.'' Zabusa said, mockingly.

Sharingan, the eye doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. It can copy the opponents techniques without effort. I looked over to Sasuke, who was frowning at Silver-hair, who had discovered his red eye from his turtleneck, letting it see the sunlight. He must me really surprised, huh.

'' Let's cut this chit-chat, I have to kill that geezer right away.'' He said as he crouched down on his sword.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura stood near Tazuna, as I tried to stood up. Zabuza disappeared with his swords, only to reappear on the water. There was chakra mixed with water swirling around his, he had two fingers in front of his mouth, the rest clenched into a fist, the same for the hand standing high in the air.

'' Mist concealment.'' He said, as a fathomless mist surrounded us.

'' Who is he?'' asked the pink-haired girl, as Silver-hair walked over the lake, where Zabuza had disappeared.

'' Zabuza Momochi, he was in the Hidden village of Mist's Anbu. He was also known for his silent killing.''

'' Silent killing?'' Naruto stuttered.

'' Just as the name implies, it's a technique that's executed in a flash and in absolute silence. It's possible that you will be dead before realizing it.''

Silver-hair then turned towards me.'' Are you okay?'' '' Yeah… my head hurts a little.'' '' I cannot use my Sharingan to its full potential. So don't let your guard if you fail, you are only going to die.'' Added Silver-hair. His tone sounded so bored.

'' You're so carefree, Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura said, angrily.

The mist was getting thicker by the minute, and soon, we lost Silver-hair from our view. I closed my eyes, inhaling slowly as chakra flowed into my eyes. Even amidst this mist, I could see clear as day with that.

'' Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?'' Asked Zabuza's voice. It was like he was near and yet far away. Really disturbing.

With my sixth sense of charka sensing, I looked around us, in search of our enemy's chakra and felt a second one and frowned. It was Haku's but he won't strike for now. It was near….there, on the branch near the tree! I did handsigns , lowered my chakra to almost nonexistence and teleported myself behind Zabuza, as I kicked his face in a swift kick.'' You are so gross, Zabuza-kun. Are you a psychopath or something?'' I said to him as I heard a grunt before landing away from him, near my comrades.

'' Little brat, how did you know?'' He said, his chakra disappearing from my field of vision. Then, I felt his chakra linger between us and Tazuna and I grabbed the old geezer out of the way. And doing so, I threw shurikens at him. I felt someon's hand on my shoulder and I turned around, a kunai in hand. I stopped myself from slitting the throat of Silver-hair hastily.

'' Your eyes are much better than my sharingan here, Akane.'' He whispered, as his eyes looked into mine. '' Not really, my eyes are much less greater than the Hyuuga clan.''Silver-hair then lunged towards Zabuza but something was wrong… his amount of chakra was weird. '' Silver-hair, it's a clone!'' I shouted, as I jumped on the real one's back, using it as a stepping stone to jump high in the air. I clasped my hands together. Serpent, Dragon, Hare,Tiger.

I inhaled air into my mouth as Silver-hair's eyes were wide open.

'' Everyone, get away!'' Silver-Hair said, as I unleashed the technique. Fire release: Great dragon technique. I unleashed it,the great ball of flame shaped in a dragon's head as it touched the ground,not towards anyone, but in the middle of the mist, near Zabuza. The heat from it dismissed the mist, as the sky became clear. I saw Silver-hair , his hand holding a kunai against the enemy's throat.

'' This is the end.'' Zabuza's then suddenly started laughing. His laugh echoed into my head, bringing another wave of painful memories.'' You don't understand. You can't defeat me with your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that. Silver-hair lowered his head, frowning.

'' But, girl, you are pretty good '' Zauza's said, looking my way, making my heart beat faster. Such a murderous intent. He wants to kill all of us.'' Dismissing my mist is no easy task. But it must have left you weak, right? So much chakra in it… truly great.'' '' Sharingan Kakashi, you made your talk as if it was the real you to divert my attention to it, used the Mist concealment techniques to observe my movements, I am not that easy to defeat.'' He said, as he fell to the ground in a splash. A clone! He diverted my attention from checking his amount of chakra, that man really is something. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably.

Zabuza swung his sword but Silver-hair crouched. No, the water prison! I made the hand signs of the teleportation technique to teleport myself between them, my arms crossed in front of me to take less damage as he kicked me. Silver-hair and I flew into the air as I kicked his feet, making him landing on the shore. No water around his foot. Then, I felt the water around me grow heavy, as I was imprisoned into a globe of water.

'' Heh? I thought I would have caught Sharingan Kakashi. But, I suppose you will do. He said, his hand in the water prison. This is a prison you can't escape from, little girl. You can't move either.''

I frowned, it was true, but at least, I had joined my hands together before diving into the water. I can't do anything anymore!

'' I can't have you move around, little girl, can I ?'' He said, with a rough voice as I closed my eyes. This fear was overcoming, suffocating. My heart beat was fast, making me a little light headed.'' Akane!'' I heard voices screaming. Well, that was not in my plan… how the hell did I get into this mess again? Oh right, I saved Silver-hair from the prison…

'' You kids wear headbands like ninja'' Zabuza said, as clones dropped out of the water.'' None of you have many life risking events in your memories. A true ninja is someone who played with Death and won.''

'' Such a freak'' I sneered, as a vein popped on Zabuza's temple.

'' Get Tazuna and run!''I yelled, as bubbles escaped from my lips.

'' We can't leave you here!'' Sasuke said, glaring at me.

'' Hey, Sasuke! It isn't the time to be all arrogant. Silver-hair, deal with the clones and you three run! Protect Zabuza!''

They all looked at me with an odd expression. Did I just say Zabuza? '' Oh, my mistake, I was talking about the bridge -san.''

THIRD POV

_We have to save her! _Sasuke thought, holding his kunai, as he saw Kakashi fight three clones by himself.

Sasuke than ran towards one of the water clones, throwing kunais and shurikens, but Zabuza's clone dodged them all with his sword, sending them away. Sasuke jumped, disappearing from Zabuza's field of vision. But Sasuke wasn't on the ground anymore; he was high in the air. The water clone then grabbed him by the neck, suffocating him. He then threw the raven haired-boy onto the ground, meters away from him. Kakashi had defeated one of the clones, but it seemed there was no end to them. He looked over at his fourth member of his team. She had her eyes closed, hands linked together. She looked so calm it was frightening. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't figure out what she was saying. He then reported his attention towards the other kids, and saw Sasuke and Naruto on the ground. Sasuke had been injured and Naruto was too scared to move in front of the water clone. It diverted his attention and one of Zabuza's clone sword swung to his side and got kicked to his face. He had been knocked out. Out of commission. Sakura screamed'' SENSEI!'' Then ran towards him, Tazuna at her side.

My POV

I opened my grabbed his headband, which had been untied by the clone. '' Put this in the bingo book… The man who will become the Hokage of the village of Konoha is…'' Naruto raised his head, a trail of blood flowing from his mouth onto his chin.

He put his headband back on his forehead.'' The konoha ninja-style… Uzumaki Naruto!'' He said, as he looked back at Zabuza and me.

'' Sasuke, lend me your ear.'' Sasuke looked back at him, his jet black eyes filled with uncertainty. '' What do you want?'' '' I have a plan.'' Naruto said, confident. '' I can't believe you want to work as a team.'' Sasuke answered him , trying to keep his surprise away. I sneered at the both of them.'' Let's get wild!'' Naruto said, taking a pose with a cheeky yet confident grin spread across his face, as fear came over me.

'' Naruto no BAKA! Leave and protect Tazuna! Our mission is to protect him, no matter the cost! Did any of you forget that?!'' I shouted as Zabuza laughed beside me.'' Still acting like a good little ninja, little girl?''

Naruto was clearly angry.'' How did the idea of leaving you behind came to your mind?! I won't! Never!'' He said, taking a fighting tance before looking back at the old bridge builder.'' Fight as much as you want'' Tazuna said, nodding.

Then, Zabuza began talking about the fact that, when he was our age, his hands were soaked in blood, and I told them everything about that man. About the fact he killed more than a hundred of candidates without hesitation. Zabuza looked at me, a creepy smile under his wrappings.

'' Looks like you have heard of me. It was a fun time.'' He said, as the real Zabuza kept the prison intact. The devilish man ran towards Sasuke, kicked him in the stomach before striking him with his elbow in the stomach. He then stepped on him like he was a carpet. Naruto crossed his fingers together as twenty shadow clones of him appeared, jumping on the clone. But the water being slashed them all, and Naruto threw a huge shuriken towards Sasuke. He then threw it again towards the water clone, but at the last minute, it diverged towards the real one and Zabuza caught it with one hand.

'' Did you thought it would work on me?'' He said, laughing. But something catched my attention. Another shuriken! It came our way towards the wrapped evil. If he doesn'T move, he won't be able to stop it! Since it came from you, Naruto, It's pretty good! Zabuza jumped, avoiding the huge turning shuriken. '' Still too easy for me.'' I turned my head to see the shuriken turning into Naruto, a kunai in his hand.

'' This is the spot! He said as he threw it. It slashed right under Zabuza's eye and he had to break the contact with the water sphere. And I fell right into the water. Naruto fell in the water near ne, and I wrapped his arms around my waist, before doing the teleportation jutsu. As soon as we appeared next to Sasuke, I did the hand signs again and appeared behind Zabuza who was turned towards them, the fuuma shuriken in hand. Ready to attack with it. I caught the blade with one hand, blood dripping from the wound.

He stared into my eyes in disbelief.'' You! Impossible! I have seen those eyes before!'' He frowned and a sickening smile appeared behind his wrappings. ''You did survive, after all, impressive.'' I landed far away from him.

'' It seems you will be my opponent, little girl.'' I did teleportation jutsu and appeared near Kakashi, I brought my hand to his neck, and sensed a heartbeat. I crossed my fingers together, as my hand got surrounded by purple chakra.'' Sakyubasu chakura o sui!(Succubus, sucks chakra).'' I whispered as I felt all the chakra Silver-hair had flow into me, into my veins. Boasting my energy. Then, it was is if I could hear Silver-hair's voice in my head. It was as if he was a part of me, showing me what to do. Guiding me through each step.

I teleported myself far away from Zabuza, high in the above the water. He began making hand signs. That technique, I had seen it before. I clasped my hands together, making the same hand signs at the same exact moment. His eyes were wide open.'' How do you know of that technique? Can you read in my mind, little girl?'' I joined my hands in the last signs.

'' Water Element:Grand Waterfall! ''( Suiton Daibafuku no Jutsu) I shouted, as sensei's knowledge and chakra helped me use that technique. I fell in the water, as water began swirling in front of me, forming a huge swirling water sphere. It hit him straight. I felt my head grow heavy, my vision blurry and I knew I would soon black out.

_'' __Throw kunais. Fast!'' _He said in my head.

I jumped out of the water, on the shore, took kunais and shurikens out of my backpack quickly and I threw kunais and shuriken, before duplicating them with a jutsu, throwing them inside the huge water ball. I fell into the water, as air escaped through my lungs. I didn't feel sensei's presence anymore. The only thing I could feel was this cold darkness

_'' __You did a great job, Akane.''_ Whispered Sensei's voice in my head, before I fell into the darkness.


	12. Escort part Tree

_Escort Part Three_

When I woke up, the sun was already high in the sky, and I was lying under some blankets on a bed. _How did I get here?_ I looked around the room and saw only one furniture, a desk and a second bed. As I tried to sit up, it felt like I my body was tearing apart and I lay back down. Every inch of my body hurt. Did I get beaten up or something? I could hear voices outside of the room. Naruto's, Sasuke's and Silver-hair's voices.

The door opened slowly, a blond head with blue eyes peeked and looked at me. Many emotions passed through his pupils. Relief, happiness, anger. He ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck, as I sit up on the bed. His body was shaking uncontrollably against mine. I felt something warm and slimy against my shoulder. Tears. He sobbed against me and started to pound my chest.

'' Akane-chan no BAKA!'' He screamed, tears welling up in his ocean blue eyes.'' If I had breasts, I would be kicking you, you know…'' I said to him as his eyes opened wide. His cheeks then grabbed me by the collar and started shaking me like hell. Everything started turning in the room, I felt a little nauseous. '' Stop trying to make me laugh! I was worried sick, ya know!?'' He screamed, his voice trembling. He lowered his head, and I could only see tears dripping on the blankets, as he was shaking. It's not like I was near death but… it was completely stupid, and adorable. My arms were hanging on each side of my body. I wrapped the right one around the blonde's shoulders while the left one stroked the back of his head, against my shoulder.

'' Sorry…'' I whispered. It didn't seem to stop the tears of the young boy and I didn't know what to do.

They must have heard Naruto since the raven-haired boy and the pink-haired girl entered.

SASUKE'S POV

We were in the kitchen, with Tazuna, his daughter, Tsunami-san, and Kakashi-sensei. We were eating, as Tazuna told us some stories about him. The old man really must like talking, huh?. He was laughing as he talked to us. But, none of us were in the mood to laugh. Akane had been unconscious for two whole days. I looked over at Naruto and he didn't seem all that well. Sakura was still as annoying as before, always trying to get my attention and I scowled at her and she shrieked. She is really exhausting. We were eating salad with pieces of tomato on it. Naruto was so quiet no one knew what to do, he looked like he didn't feel like eating and Kakashi-sensei glanced over at him before ruffling his hair.

Naruto stood up, still quiet and walked towards the room Akane was in. I frowned. He used to be such a goofy, why would he feel like this? Did that girl meant that much to him? Is she _that _special? I felt my brows furrowing. We heard the distinctive 'Click' of the door being opened and closed. Then, we all heard a crash.

'' Akane-chan, you idiot!'' screamed Naruto, his voice trembling. I raised an eyebrow and our teacher sighed. ''She must have waked up.'' I walked towards the room and looked into the room. Naruto was pouncing Akane's chest. And she was frowning.'' If I had breasts, I would be kicking you, you know… '' she scold him, but warmth flashed through her expression. Seeing such expression on the young girl's face disturbed me greatly. She… didn't love Naruto that way, did she? The blonde and stupid teammate then grabbed her by the collar and started shaking her violently.'' Stop trying to make me laugh! I was worried sick ya know!? He then rested his head against the mysterious girl's shoulder, I could see his body trembling. She wrapped one of her arm around the blue-eyed boy.'' Sorry…''she whispered, the other arm started to stroke the back of his head, as I saw a chuckle escape from her.

'' I wasn't even dead or near death anyway…'' She said as she chuckled. Her strange eyes than met mine, as we stared at each other.'' Don't stay there in the hall way, Sasuke.'' She told me, I could hear a certain smile in her voice and on her lips. Naruto turned around, his eyes swollen from crying, his nose running.'' Hey, never thought you were so girly, Mr Scaredycat'' I said and smirked in an arrogant way. The little blonde than lunged towards me as she grabbed him by the collar, making him run helplessly. I returned my eyes to her, as she rolled his eyes at him, but still, she smiled.

She had a slightly round face, with long black hair, her bangs grazing her eyes. Her greenish-blue eyes were intriguing, to the very least. But her eyes something hidden, something she wouldn't tell anyone. _Secrets ._ She have such a thin body and yet, she could take Zabuza head on, taking damage from his kicks. She really is different than any other girls. At least, she is not one of my fan girls, that would be too creepy… two fan girl on my team? I shudder at the thought.I walked towards her as Naruto separated himself from the black-haired girl.I bumped my fist at the top of her head, and she reached for that spot, rubbing it as she shot me a furious glare.'' Why would you do that?'' She hissed, but still her eyes held some playfulness in them.'' Because you are stupid.'' I said with a smirk as I saw the girl's face become expressionless. Maybe saying that wasn't that great of an idea.

Then, a smile spread across her lips. '' I suppose you are right. Fighting a Jounin wasn't my brightest idea.'' I sneered.'' No kidding'' I said, as a chuckle escaped tried to pull away from Naruto's hug, little smile spread on her lips, a smile only for Naruto.

MY POINT OF VIEW

I was trying to push away the blonde boy, since he was making it hard for me to breathe. Sasuke only stayed there and I stared at him. The dark-haired boy's brows furrowed. ''Do you have to stare at me ?'' '' Yep'' I said as I shrugged. He didn't look quite happy with my answer.''Stop staring at me'' He growled after a moment of silence. '' Nope'' I said, teasing him and he rolled his eyes at me. He growled at me for the second time.

'' Does it bother you?'' I asked, really curious. '' Clearly.'' I could almost hear me laugh like a maniac inside my head. I laid on my belly, my elbows keeping my head in the air and stared at him hard. He started squirming under my eyes, swaying on his feet. '' Too bad'' I said, as I almost smiled mischievously.

'' Are you trying to irritate me?'' he asked sighing deeply. I looked over Sakura with a smirk.'' Maybe'' Is all I said. Silver-hair then walked towards me and ruffled my hair. '' What is it with you and my hair?'' I asked as I rolled my eyes at him.'' Will you tell us what you did back there?'' Asked silver-hair there? Oh. That time. I felt myself froze brows furrowed, should I really tell them? Could I trust them? My heart jumped at the thought. No.

'' No.'' Silver-Hair sat beside me and he raised his only eyebrow. ''No?'' ''No.'' I felt my face freeze and I knew I was wearing a cold expression. ''Why should I tell you anyway? It's none of your business'' I said coldly, as I felt blood pulse through my vein.

'BATHUMP' I brought my hand to the nape of my neck on the left side. Shit, that hurts.I stood up with a swift movement and jumped through the window. I don't want to _tell_ them, I don't _trust _them. I ran with all my might, trying to make the pain in my neck go away as I sprinted through the forest.

When I returned Tazuna's home, it was late, some minutes before the sunset. As soon as I opened the door, Tsunami-san jumped on me, both of her hands grabbing my face.'' Don't do that again, you are still hurt!'' '' I am not hurt, I am perfectly fine, Tsunami-san, but…thank you for taking care of me.'' I said, as I could feel a little blood flowing into my cheeks, warming them. Oh gosh, at least no one is… I turned to see Naruto flabbergasted, his lower jaw hanging and Sasuke was smirking and I frowned. Shit. '' Don't you dare making a smart comment, Fussy-Pants '' I said, looking over at the raven-haired boy. He grinned in an arrogant way and I sighed. This guy really throws me off my balance. SO arrogant! When I was in the other world, I was like maybe one of his greatest fan but here? Seeing him in an anime and being with him are two COMPLETE things. I totally lost every feelings I might have harbored for the dark and mysterious ? He just pisses me off.

'' Did you really have nothing better than Fussy-Pants, Akane-chan?'' Said Naruto, grinning widely.

'' Well, there was Ice-cube.I know, I am going to call you Icy-kun!'' He shot me a glare but I didn't care.

''Glad to see you are getting along well, you two.'' Silver-Hair said as he entered the living room. ''Never'' We both said at the same time, as we glared at each other. I sighed before brushing my hair back. Boys are so weird. Sakura is weird for liking an ice-cube like Icy-kun. Sakura then entered and linked her arms with Icy-kun's.'' Zabuza is still alive.'' I didn't frown or anything, my face was calm. '' You don't seem surprised'' Silver-hair said, his only brow furrowing. '' Not like my petty attack could finish him.'' '' Petty attack? You used one of the most powerful Suiton technique.'' Silver-Hair said, as he stood beside me.'' I could use it because it wasn't MY chakra…'' I cursed myself as I slapped my hand over my mouth. Shit, I said too much. He peered curiously into my eyes as I felt my body froze up unintentionally.'' Tomorrow, we will be having training so prepare yourselves.'' I sat at the table, Naruto facing me, we were eating a salad and I felt myself cheer up. Salad! That was good. It was only when I took a bite that I noticed Icy-kun's presence near me. I frowned and stared at him.

'' Don't tell me you thought I was better to sit next with than Sakura?'' I said, I almost could feel the smile on my lips. He scowled at me before showing with the head who his other neighbour was. Poor Icy-kun's, Sakura was way too close to him and I snickered.I looked down to see there was something missing in my plate. There were no more tomatoes or cucumber. They stole them! As fast as I could, with my chopsticks, I began stealing Naruto's and Icy-kun's cucumber and tomatoes. Icy-kun didn't seem to notice with all the love Sakura was showering him. Silver-Hair just stared at me and he rolled his eyes, but I could see a smile under his mask. What? I can act like a kid too, you know!

Naruto frowned at me.'' Stop stealing my tomatoes and cucumbers!'' He said, as he tried to take them back. But I had all of them stuffed in my mouth. My cheeks were so round I knew I looked like a squirrel. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto, an arrogant grin on his face.'' Don't laugh, Sasuke! She stole yours too!'' Naruto said, as Icy-kun looked down his plate back to me. He narrowed his eyes, as I tried to look earnestly honest, which was quite hard with my round cheeks. I shook my head in denial. As soon as I saw him move towards his chopsticks I stood up and began to run, my hands in the air, out of the house. Unfortunately, I hadn't calculated the distance I ran and fell straight into the lake in a loud splash. The water was cold! I swam my way to the surface, as I saw my three companions and sensei looking down at me and laughing. I raised my hands; Silver-hair grabbed my wrists and lifted me up by them, my cheeks still full of tomatoes and cucumbers. He was smiling, I could see it with the way his eye narrowed and I glared at him. Well, do try to look serious glaring at someone with round cheeks.

'' You are completely soaked. You know, I think that your karma is bad. You stole them their food and now you are completely soaked from head to toe.'' Silver-hair held me in the air, as I tried to touch the ground with my toes. But, oh well, I really couldn't. Not surprising.

THIRD POV

Akane struggled into Kakashi's arms, as she tried to touch the ground, a deep frown over her face. Her puffed up cheeks almost made him want to laugh. Who knew the little girl could act cute once in a while. She began to munch some of what was in her mouth, and swallowed, enough to say ''Put me down, Silver-hair'' as her cheeks were tinted with pink. Yep, really cute.

Kakashi put her down, and poked her full cheek and she swallowed. He looked over at Naruto who was grinning widely and Sasuke, who only scoffed at her. Kakashi sighed at that. And here he thought there would be rivalry only between Naruto and Sasuke. Even though she held secrets from them, he would trust her. And make her trust him.


	13. Training!

_Escort part four_

I wasn't even awake when Naruto dragged me out of my bed. I was still half-asleep and completely annoyed. Which girl would like to be dragged out of bed with a bed hair? Not me. I sighed as I rolled my eyes at him. He made me sat at the table and almost shoved food in my mouth. Oh, pancakes! I began eating; I felt my expression soften enough as I closed my eyes in delight. Pancakes! Why does it have to be so good! Then, uneasiness washed over me and I lost all happiness I had felt seconds ago. I looked over at the room Silver-Hair was. Zabuza is still alive. I frowned; he wouldn't be able to move for a week. And the next fight will be harder than this one. As soon as I finished my plate, I entered our sensei's room. He was frowning and had his hand over his headband.

'' Sensei, I have something to say.'' I said, as I kneeled beside him, formally, sitting on my feet. He looked my way and nodded.

'' He isn't dead.'' His only brow furrowed. ''I know.'' Icy-kun kneeled beside me. '' But how can he still be alive?You confirmed his death.'' He said, his brows furrowing.

'' The needles he used have a low fatality rate. Used for healing and acupuncture.'' Silver-hair stared at me.'' I wasn't completely unconscious that time. Plus, pursuing ninja are supposed to take care of the body on the spot, bringing their head as proof, and it wasn't what he did.''

'' You know a great lot, for a kid.''

'' My mom taught me a lot.''

Tazuna and Tsunami closely listened to us. When did everyone get in the room?

'' Maybe you are thinking too much.'' He said, as he closed his eyes. '' No, once a ninja feels uneasiness, he must prepare for it. That is one of the iron rules of the ninjas.''

I looked over to Naruto.'' You look like you are happy to know Zabuza might be alive.'' I said, expressionless as Naruto turned towards me, determination all over his face.'' Of course! I will be able to show him what I can do!'' I put my hand on the top of his head.'' You've grown a lot.'' I said, as I ruffled his hair, he beamed a smile and a little boy entered the room and threw himself on Tazuna. Ah, Inari.

'' Say hello to the ninjas that brought your grandpa here, Inari.'' Asked tsunami as she lowered her head to meet her son's gaze.

'' For what? They will be killed by Gatoh.'' He said, as he stared at us.

Brat.

Naruto got up.'' Listen up, I am a super-hero that will be known as the Hokage! I don't know who this Gatoh is, but he is no enemy of mine!''

'' A hero uh? There are no such things as heroes.'' The young boy sneered.'' Wha..'' Naruto said, angry, as he walked towards the boy and Sakura grabbed him. '' Naruto, stop it!''

'' Where are you going, Inari?'' Tazuna asked, as the little boy opened the sliding doors. ''I am going to watch the ocean.'' He said, as he closed the doors behind him. Naruto left and followed him.

We were in the forest, as Silver-hair stood there, a crutch under the each arm.

'' So we will begin the training. But before, we will make a review about Chakra.''

'' At a time like this?'' Sasuke said, jaded, his eyes closed. ''I already know that! It's chatra!'' Said Naruto, his index in the air.

'' No, you don't'' I said, as I rolled my eyes at him.'' It's ChaKra, you dumbass.'' I said, as I shoot him a curt glare.

'' Sakura-kun, please.''

'' Listen carefully, I am going to make it simple to save time. Chakra is the energy needed to perform techniques. That energy come from the body energy from every cell in the body. And from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques comes from these two energies that got out of the body and mold together.''

She said, as I could almost see her in front of a giant scroll rolling to the side, teaching us like kids. ''This process is known as molding the chakra. And with this Chakra, one is able to use a technique by forming a seal.'' She said, as she clasped her hands together.

'' Correct. Iruka-sensei was blessed with a nice student… Akane were you listening?'' Silver-Hair asked me.

I didn't even think before answering.'' No.'' He frowned. '' Oh, I am sorry, I was listening. Chakra is an energy coming from to energies. Body and spirit. Spirit energy comes from training and experience. Body energy is in each cell of our body. When we perform a technique, those energy mix together to form Chakra, thus making us able to use them.''

'' So you WERE listening in class, Akane-chan! I understood what you said! Become a teacher at the academy!'' Naruto said with a beaming smile. ''No, I hate brats.''

Then they all started to say that they were able to use techniques effectively, but of course, Silver-Hair told them wrong.

'' So what are we going to do?'' Sakura asked, fearfully. Well, saying we will do a training where it put our lives on the line won't make us relaxed…

'' Climbing a tree. Without your hands.''

I sweat dropped. I sucked at everything that meant Chakra control. Like in the exam. I tried to control it only to make three clones and I ended up with fifteen. I sensed Icy-kun's stare on me and I looked at him, and he scoffed. I frowned. Who does this guy thinks he is?

Then, Kakashi showed us how to do that. He joined his hands together, and I saw chakra around his feet, as he walked towards the tree with his crutches. And clearly climbed it without using his hands, walking on the trunk.

He then threw us four kunais.'' Gather your Chakra under your feet, and maintain it. Use the kunai to mark where you stop and try to mark the bark of the tree higher and higher.''

All of us took a kunai.I joined my hands together, as I closed my eyes, gathering my chakra under my feet. I opened my eyes and ran towards the tree. As soon as my foot touched the tree, it formed a huge crater and I fell on my back, preventing me from breathing normally. I clicked my tongue against my palate, annoyed. I got up and tried it again. I had put two feet before falling on the back. Too much chakra the first time and not enough now. I really suck at this.

'' It's easier than I thought.'' Said a feminine voice above of our heads.'' Oh, splendid. Looks like she is the one closest to the title of Hokage on the contrary of someone else. The great Uchiha clan isn't so great either.''

'' Shut up, Sensei!'' Said Sakura, angrily. She must be afraid of Icy-kun hating her. Ahaha.

THIRD POV.

Kakashi was looking at his students. Sasuke was improving. Naruto, just a little. He looked over at Akane. As soon as he saw the crater on the trunk, his eyes opened-wide.'' Pfft!'' He let a small laugh escape his lips. She looked so angry at the tree right now. She was laying on her back and with a movement of her back and legs, she stood up.

'' Damn it!'' He smiled under his mask. She never lost her cool expression and it was fun for Kakashi to watch. A huge flow of Chakra flowed into her fist and she punched the tree. Making a terrifying sound, like thunder. She stayed still before grabbing her wrist and looking down. Sasuke smirked in her direction. '' Idiot.''

Sasuke was strong, no doubt. But Naruto was something else. His chakra was even greater than Sasuke's or Kakashi's. And the silver-haired man couldn't wait to see how they would evolve. He looked over at the dark-haired girl, only to see her flexing her wrist as if nothing happened. He didn't see anything about her. Not even the amount of her chakra. But it was great. Using the Grand Waterfall Technique at such a young age. Kakashi was impressed.

_'' __I didn't use my chakra…''_

He furrowed as his thoughts brought him a piece of sentences she had said the day before. What did she mean by that? What did she mean by she didn't use _Her _chakra? That girl was a huge mystery. And he vowed to himself to reveal who she was in reality.

The day after that, we were STILL doing tree climbing exercice. Sakura was guarding Tazuna because she was greater at controlling her chakra. Tsk! I can't lose to that fan girl. I humiliated myself enough when I asked her how to concentrate chakra at the bottom of my feet.

_'' __Heh, you want MY help?'' Sakura had said, with a victory smile spread across her lips. I sighed.'' Yes, I would like it if you could give me some tips. But don't tell any of them, all right?'' I asked her as I felt my brows furrowing._

_'' __First, Chakra uses your spirit energy, so don't get too tense or too eager. Relax, concentrate on your energy and collect a constant amount of chakra at the bottom of your feet.''_

I joined my hands together, as I felt chakra flowing in my feet. Naruto came over to me, dejected. ''What did Sakura-chan tell you?'' I sighed. I really wanted to be better than them at that. But still, Naruto needed those tips. I sighed, as my hands fell on each side of my body. I made him understand to come to me, and I whispered in his ear what I had been told, but I told him not to tell Icy-kun. He grinned widely. And returned to his training. He was getting higher and higher, Catching up to Icy-kun. I looked over at him, as bright blue chakra swirled in his feet. He walked but fell flat on his face as the raven-haired boy talked to him.

'' Damn you! I was concentrating!'' was all I have heard. I was too far away from them.I backed away a few steps and ran towards the trunk. I had improved a little, but not as great as Naruto or Sasuke. I was a little behind Naruto. I ran on the trunk and when I felt chakra leaving my foot, with the kunai sensei had given us, I marked the bark of the tree before making flips in the air and landing on the ground. I collected chakra again and ran towards the tree . I put my feet on it and ran, completely focused.

'' Hey.'' Said a boy's voice and I was so startled I lost my balance and fell backwards, on the back, meters lower than where I was. I couldn't breathe properly. The fall left me breathless as my lungs hurts. I opened my eyes only to see Icy-kun looking down at me, frowning.

'' Thanks to you I fell. And I didn't even mark where I was.'' I said, as I sat. He never talked to me, so what did he want now? I rubbed my painful back, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

'' I didn't need your help, Icy-kun.'' He glared at me when he heard the nickname I had given him.'' So what do you want?'' '' Um, well…'' I huffed in frustration. '' Go on, I haven't got all day, you know.'' He looked away and I saw his cheeks flush. What is he going to ask that is making him blush? He looked completely embarrassed.

'' Naruto told me Sakura gave you tips…'' He began before trailing off and I crossed my arms.'' So? '' He clicked his tongue, annoyed.'' Naruto said that she had told them to you, so I should ask you.'' My eyes were wide-opened, as surprise washed over my face. '' Really, really? The great Icy-kun is asking for my tips?'' I said, expressionless, but I really wanted to smirk.

He glared at me. '' Will you tell me for God's sake!'' I put my hands over my hips. ''Why should I ?'' He looked clearly annoyed, almost furious. He clenched his fist and huffed in frustration before turning his back to me.

'' Don't be such a kid. I want something in return.'' I saw his shoulders trembling and he let out a laugh. '' Now you are the one acting like one.'' He said as he turned around. I only shrugged, my eyes narrowed. '' Can't help it, I am a kid, after all.'' He smirked. '' What do you want?'' My eyes were wide-opened once again.'' I never thought the great Uchiha would agree. What is this feeling, it is utterly pleasant…'' I smiled in an arrogant way. He rolled his eyes at me.

'' I want to sell your photo of your sleeping face to your fangirls.'' He swiftly turned my way, as he looked at me harshly. '' What?!'' '' Man, I am joking!'' I said as I raised my hands in the air.

'' Next time we eat salad, I want you to give me your cucumbers and tomatoes.'' I said seriously, as I cross my arms together on my chest. The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow. '' That's it?''

'' Well, yeah, of course, what else would I be asking for? A kiss maybe?'' I said, sarcastic, as he huffed. '' Deal.''

''I can't believe it worked. Pleasure doing business with you. The only thing Sakura told me is this. First, Chakra uses your spirit energy, so don't get too tense or too eager. Relax, concentrate on your energy and collect a constant amount of chakra at the bottom of your feet. That's it.''

He then turned away again, and walked off. _A thank you wouldn't be killing you, Icy-kun…Guys…_ I shook my head. Why are guys always so full of pride? Even in the other world it was like that. Guys to proud to thank girls. I clasped my hands together, as I gathered chakra beneath my feet once again.

'' Thank you.'' A masculine voice said. And I felt a smirk threaten to appear on my lips. Maybe he isn't such a prideful man.


	14. Meeting the Pure Boy

_Chapter fourteen_

_Meeting the Pure boy_

We were eating, and the boys looked like they made a competition out of it. They were eating fast. We were a complete mess, all scratched, bruised, dirty.

'' Are you really doing a completion over who eats the fastest?'' I said, as I continued eating my rice. Naruto then turned towards me, his cheeks full of food.'' Of course! The sooner I finish, the sooner I can go back to train!'' They weren't finished when I walked over Tsunami-san with my bowl.'' Can I have some more, Tsunami-san?'' I asked with glint in my eyes. She smiled and let out a laugh.'' But of course!'' She put rice into my bowl another time and I went back to eating at my place.

Naruto and Icy-kun than asked for seconds. But barfed before being able to eat again. I slapped them behind their heads. ''Don't ask seconds if you are going to vomit, idiots.''

Seriously. Idiots. Silver-hair was leaning against the wall.

''But barfing isn't good. And if you are going to make a competition over who eats the most, in less time, I think we have already a winner. Naruto and Icy-kun sat back on their chair, as they looked over Silver-hair. They were hoping to know the result of the match, I thought, as I ate.

'' She is the winner.'' He said, making a gesture with his chin in my direction. I had my cheeks stuffed with food, looked over our teacher and got back to eating.'' EH!? She can't have won!''Naruto said, as he got up, palms against the table. Silver-hair sighed. ''Tsunami-san, how many servings did Akane have? 'He asked, he really sounded amused.'' She looked over me with a smile ''With this one, I believe it is… five?'' Icy-kun's and Naruto's eyebrows rose.''FIVE!?'' They said, simultaneously, as they looked at me, shocked.'' What? I like to eat.''

'' But, Akane-chan, you're eating like a pig!'' He said, like he couldn't believe it. I put my bowl down, calmly and yet harshly at the same time.''Naruto.'' ''What?'' ''Run.''I said, as I glared at him. No one treats me like a pig! His blue eyes fill with fear and he left the table in a storm. I ran after him, running around the house for some time. I finally stopped and sat back on my chair.

I began eating again. Naruto sat back at the table. As soon as I laid my eyes on Naruto's meatball, I stole it with my chopsticks. Naruto glared at me as I munched his meatball away and swallowed it. Sakura was standing in front of a hanging picture of Tazuna's family.

'' It looks like that part was deliberately torn away. Inari stared at it the whole time.'' Sakura said, still staring at the picture on the wall.

Tazuna looked down at the table. ''Inari had a father that wasn't related to were very close, like father and son. Inari used to laugh a lot back then.''Tazuna's clenched fist began to tremble.''But…'' I saw tears falling from his eyes.'' Inari changed after what happened to his word courage was forever taken from people of this village and from Inari… After that day, after that incident.'' He said, looking forward with really looking at anything.

''That incident? What happened to Inari?'' Naruto asked, concerned.

He then told us what happened, how Kaizai-san and Inari met each other three years ago, how he followed the older man around like a little dog. How he saved this town and everyone started calling him a hero. How gatoh's interest turned towards this town, how he threatened Kaizai-san. How Gatoh killed Kaizai because he presented a threat to him, and every one of the villagers watched their hero die.

Naruto and I suddenly got up, and he fell flat on his face, as I fell to my knees, my arms shaking from weakness.'' If both of you are going to train, don't. You molded too much Chakra. If you move anymore, you are going to die.'' Silver-Hair said, as Naruto stood on his knees.

'' I am going to prove him…'' Naruto said, as he began to stand up.'' Prove him what?'' Asked Sakura, her green eyes staring at the both of us. I stood up and supported Naruto with my shoulder.''That there are heroes in this world. I am going to prove it to him!'' He said, as he clenched one of his fist, determination all over his , I really am proud of him.I felt a smile spread across my face. You are going to be one of the best man in this world Naruto. I can feel it.

'' You can rest, Naruto, but you, Akane, will have to train harder than ever. Your chakra control is worse than Naruto's.'' Silver-Hair said, harshly.

I clenched my fist, as I made Naruto sit down. He didn't have to tell me, I already knew! I felt my blood boil under my skin, into my veins, as I dashed out of the house. I have to prove my worth, no matter what.

THIRD POV.

Naruto looked at his best friend, as he saw her expression harden, clenching her fists. She was furious, he could feel it. It sad him to see her like that. She looked so pained, as she left the house he wanted to reach out, holding her as she always did for him whenever he felt lost, sad, pained.

Naruto got up and ran towards the door, but the raven-haired boy grabbed his wrist. '' She needs to be alone, if you go, it will only make her angrier.'' Naruto turned swiftly towards the dark-eyed boy.'' How do you know?! She always has been there for me, for as long as I can remember! So when she needs me, I have to be there for her!'' He said angrily, as he tried to shake of Sasuke's hand.

'' If you go and try to comfort her, it will only make her feel weaker than before. Since she will think that she is so pitiful that she needs to be protected.'' Sasuke said calmly, as he stared at the door.

Sakura was angry. No one paid attention to her. Not even Naruto. They were all like. Akane this, Akane that. Akane, Akane, Akane! Always about her! But still, she didn't really hate Akane, she sighed as she remembered Akane helped her from time to time in the academy. She looked up at her sensei. '' That was too harsh, Kakashi-sensei.'' She said, concerned for the other girl.

Naruto then turned away and walked towards Kakashi-sensei and grabbed his collar. He was surprised to see Naruto's eyes filled with anger.'' You don't know anything about her! What she has been through! So next time you say something like that, think before talking as if you thought you knew her! Or I will crush you for real.'' Naruto said, as he let go of his teacher collar before going into his room.

Everyone of their comrades furrowed their eyebrows. What she has been through? What was he talking about?

When I woke up, I was surrounded by trees, a bird landed on my chest. I looked up only to see a pretty feminine face in front of me, with dark-long hair and dark eyes. The person wore a sleeveless kimono. A man's kimono. Oh. I sat up, as I stretched when I understood who he was. I knew seconds ago, he wanted to strangle me.

'' You are going to catch a cold if you stay here.'' He said, with a soft voice.I put my hand over my forehead. '' Did I really sleep the entire night here?'' I looked over the young boy. '' Thank you for waking me up.

I looked closer to him as he squirmed under my gaze.'' What is it?'' '' You almost look like a girl. I am almost jealous.'' I said to him as a soft smile spread across my lips.'' You know I am a boy?'' He raised an eyebrow.'' Of course, it is easy to tell. What is your name?'' I asked, as I hoped he would tell me. He beamed me a smile, but I understood it was a half-smile. ''Haku.'' '' Haku? A great masculine name.'' '' What are you doing here so early in the morning, Haku?'' He looked at the basket near him. '' Picking herbs for healing and illness.''

'' Such a tedious job in the morning.'' I said, as I yawned.'' What are you doing here?'' He asked as he peered into my eyes.'' Me? Oh, well, training.'' He rose an eyebrow.'' Are you a ninja or something?'' At his question, I almost let out a chuckle. '' Yeah, I am trying to be'' ''Wow, amazing.'' '' It's not that amazing. Everyone can be one, with training.''

'' But why were you training?'' I shrugged. ''To become stronger. Of course.'' His brows furrowed a little.'' But why do you want to be stronger?'' The smile I had on my lips fell quickly. ''To protect the people I care about. And to prove something to someone.'' '' So, are you doing this for yourself or for someone else?''

'' Both of them. Something happened to me years ago, and I won't let it happen again.'' He smiled and chuckled.'' What?'' '' Do you have someone important to you?'' In my mind flashed the face of Naruto, and Team Seven.

'' Yeah, I guess I do.'' He didn't even listen to me and looked in the distance. His mind was somewhere else.

'' A ninja become strong when they protect a person they cherish.'' I remembered everything that happened in the past few days.'' Yeah, I can understand that.'' I stared into his eyes. He wasn't a bad boy, he only wanted to protect the man he cherished more than anything, so I knew I could trust him.

'' Would you believe me if I said I already know what is going to happen in the future?'' He rose an eyebrow at that before chuckling. '' No one knows about the future.'' I smirked. '' If I can prove it to you, will you believe me?'' He crosses his arms together, smiling cheerfully.'' You are not a peasant.'' I could see the slight frown, as his body tensed up.

'' You know, I have been denying my true purpose for a long while, and I don't know if I have the strength to accomplish it. My teacher told me I was the weakest among my teammates, and it was a huge blow to me.''

'' You don't seem weak to me. What is this purpose you are talking about?'' He asked, curious, as he tilted his head a little to the side.

'' Changing the future. I know it and it won't be pretty.'' I said, as a sad smile deformed my lips.'' There are some events that I have to change, and I already failed miserably by not preventing a whole clan to be annihilated. And I want to make sure the death's I have seen are necessary.'' He didn't look convinced at all.

'' But of course, you don't believe me.'' I sighed as I stared into his eyes.'' You used a mask when you saved Zabuza from Silver-Hair. You said you were part of the ANBU.'' I said with a wry laugh. It didn't took a seconds before I ended up trapped under his weight as I felt the pressure of a needle against my jugular vein. He looked down at me with his dark brown eyes as cold as ice. We were in a delicate situation. He was straddling me. ''If you weren't threatening to kill me, I would be blushing hard by now.'' I said with a giggle. He looked confused.'' What, are you confused because I don't want to fight you?'' He lifted himself up to sit beside me.'' You are one that deserves a second chance in this harsh world, Haku.'' ''Second chance?'' He sighed, ''I am going to die, aren't I?''

''You die pro-'' He covered my mouth with both of his hands.'' I don't want to know, Akane.''

I smiled.'' So you REALLY WERE watching us.'' I said as I let out a laugh. He made me feel so calm. Carefree. He smiled and let out a chuckle. ''You knew I was there?'' ''Of course. You were on a branch of tree.''

He smiled and petted the top of my head. Heh. Looks like I have a weakness for pretty boys… Ewww. I'm grossing myself out; I hope I won't be turning out like Sakura. I shuddered at the thought. He got up and patted my head. ''You shouldn't believe everything people say when it's about yourself.'' He turned his back to me and waved in my direction. ''Later.''

Later, that word made me happy. Haku was a really kind boy. He deserved to live. And I would do anything to save him.

THIRD POV

Naruto was looking at the forest. Akane hadn't come back last night and he was worried. He felt someone stand beside him and he saw the raven-haired boy. ''Oh, Sasuke.'' Sasuke stared off into the distance.

''She didn't come back last night?'' '' No. I am worried about her.'' Naruto whispered as he lowered his head.''Kakash-sensei never should have said that to her. It was too harsh.'' Sasuke didn't say anything and crosses his arms.

'' Ever since we met, she always was there for me. But… I know that she hides a great deal from me. Even though we are friends, she doesn't say anything and keep everything bottled up inside. A really bad habit, if I can say so.'' Naruto chuckled in a sad way.

''Bottled up inside?''

Naruto linked his arms behind his head. ''I already said too much. Someday, she will tell the ones she trust.'' He then turned away, humming a song as Sasuke frowned at Naruto's back. What did she keep inside? He sighed at he looked at the forest.

MY POV

I was panting, on my knees, palms on the ground. It was really a hard training. I stood up and stumbled a little. I looked at the tree and smiled. I was improving. I was almost at the branch, the kunai embedded in the tree's bark some meters away ,I ran towards the tree, chakra beneath my feet.

''Akane.''whispered a kind voice and I was so surprised I tripped over a root and fell flat on my face. I cursed myself I should have been to sense him without effort! But I had concentrated my chakra elsewhere than my eyes.

'' You could have waited after I ran on the tree, you know, not before.'' I said as I felt his hands lift me up. His eyes reflected the amusement he felt.'' You are so light. Are you sure you are eating properly?'' '' Yeah. Naruto says I eat like a pig.''

He laughed. ''You look like you are training hard.'' '' Yeah. I am almost done!'' I said as I showed him where I pushed the basket he had brought towards me and I peeked inside. My stomach growled at the same time and I felt blood rise in my cheeks.'' You brought food? For me?'' I asked, bewildered.

'' Of course. I don't want you to die from a lack of food.

I beamed him a warm smile as I began to eat. ''You're a great cook.'' I said, surprised.''Well, Zabuza doesn't make food.'' He said, with a chuckle. ''Eh? I don't know why, but it's not that surprising.'' I said, as I ate the sandwich.


	15. The Last Day of Training!

**Hello, dear readers, it's been a while, I know, since i last updated the story, well sorry, i had that famouse Blank Page syndrome so...ahaha! So I just want to thank everyone who sends me reviews, my followers, and of course, the people who put my Fanfiction in their favorites! **

**There was also something else I wanted to ask, in a few chapters, of course. With who does any one of you, my dear readers, picture Akane, huh?**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Last day of training_

In the days that followed Haku's and I first meeting, we had seen each other a lot, he came to watch me train and even helped me a little. We had a lot of fun… and he teased me a lot. He really was a good boy and he deserved a second chance. Today was the last day before our final and last meeting with Zabuza.

Zabuza, my hands clenched into fist by the mention of that cursed name of his. That bloody monster. He was there, that night, when everything happened. I didn't feel it when chakra dlowed into my fist and I hit the tree. I had made a big hole in the tree bark. My fist was wounded, slashed by pieces of wood. Blood flowed from every wounds, dripping on the ground, sinking into the earth. I looked as I saw my wounds close at an amazing speed and I frowned. I could see black red smoke coming from the . The memories of Zabuza's sword dripping with blood came back to my mind. Even if I wanted to, I could never forgive him. I will _KILL_ that man.

Kill, maul, and destroy. Everything to erase that life of his. I felt it, that black chakra as it boosted mine. My hands were enveloped by it. Revenge. I punched the tree and thunder sound was heard really strongly. I looked down the entire time. When I looked down, there was the tree, uprooted, lay down on the ground with other trees as well.

_'' __Never use that strength! It's malefic, dark, sinister, Akane. Promise me!''_

_'__But, Onii-chan!''_

_''__Promise me!''_

_''__Okay…''_

I remembered what my brother had said to me and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I must not use it. Even though it's so tempting. This was the last thing he had said to me before… it happened and I must not dishonor his memory. I breathed in deeply, as the dark chakra retreated itself deep inside of me. I won't let myself go wild. Ever again. I felt someone's chakra and turned around, only to see Haku standing there, he was looking at the trees with amusement.

'' Do not be mad at the trees, they didn't do anything wrong, you know.'' He said with a chuckle, as he brought his hand in front of his mouth.

I just shrugged. He walked towards my young self and sat beside me.

''How are you doing?'' ''Great, I suppose.''

He chuckled again. ''You sure are strong.'' ''Not really, anyone can do this, if trained to, like Sakura, she will use that kind of technique later one. And she will be a complete monster.'' I said, with a giggle. I will never pick a fight with her at that time. Way too scary. I don't want to die just from a flick on my forehead… ouch. I shake my head at the image of me flying all the way down the Valley of the End with one single punch. Never get Sakura angry after the beginning of her training.

''You seem lost in thoughts, what's concerning you?'' He asked, as curiosity and concern flashed through his expression. I shook my head at his question. '' I am fine, thank you. What did you come here for?'' I asked, as I stretched my arms. ''To check up on you, what else would I come here for?'' He asked, as a glint of teasing appeared in his warm brown eyes. ''Medicinal herbs, like the first day we met.'' I said, as if was really obvious, like I was talking to a little kid.

He laughed and pat the top of my head, ruffling it into a complete mess. ''Don't mess with a girl's hair.'' I huffed as I laid down on my back. He chuckled and I frowned. Am I that funny?

''It seems like your little companions came to check up on you.'' He said, with a calm voice, as his face was expressionless. I tilted my head sideways, on the ground, and saw Naruto and Icy-kun coming our way.'' You should get up, to greet them like a girl should do.'' ''I am too tired to stood up.'' He said with a chuckle. Haku finally stood up, his warm eyes washing over me and he smiled my way. He held his hand to me and I laughed.'' I told you, I am too tired to stand up.''

Naruto, the blonde kid and Sasuke, the raven-haired boy, were walking side by side towards where the young black-haired girl had chosen as her training grounds. The blonde kid linked his arms behind his head, as he began humming a song Sasuke had never heard before. ''Where did you learn that?'' Naruto shot him a glance. ''Learn what?'' Sasuke sighed.'' That song. Where did you learn it.'' Naruto's eyes lit up like a night sky.'' Oh, that? Akane-chan sings it to me from time to time. Of course, she has a lovelier voice than mine.'' He said with a chuckle as he almost tripped over a root. _Idiot _is what Sasuke thought when he saw the other member of the team almost falling over. He looked straight ahead.

He always seemed to discover things about that girl named Soratsuhi Akane. Part of her family name meant Sky. Her name meant Scarlet, deep red. And he frowned. He doesn't understand why her parents would name her Scarlet. Everything about her was like the ocean, quiet and yet dangerous. Scarlet shouted Fury, obnoxious, which Akane wasn't.

''I am sure she improved greatly.'' Naruto beamed a smile and Sasuke sneered.''Maybe she did, maybe she didn't.'' Naruto glared at the young raven-haired boy at that.

He looked ahead to see two young figures. One with black-hair tied into a…something. Half a bun, half-ponytail. She was laying on the ground, and at her side, someone with long-brown hair wearing a pink sleeveless yukata. She was talking to him as if they were friends and she made him chuckle several times. Akane was wearing a sleeveless yukata, the same color of her eyes. It was short, the hem stopped mid-thigh. The obi was pink. Her arms were covered by the usual wrappings, bandages. Tsunami had given her that outfit, thinking it might fit her.

The young person turned towards them and from afar, the stranger had pretty features. A girl. But as they got closer, Sasuke understood that the stranger was, in fact, a boy. A boy with dark brown eyes. He stood up, as she was looking at the sky. He held his hand to her. She said something to him before closing her eyes as her face looked so serene. She laughed. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up, as she let out a surprised squeal, huffed. Since it took her by surprise, she fell straight to the young man's chest as she sighed. His arm naturally wrapped itself around her thin waist.

'' Why did you pull me up? I am tired.'' She said, as she yawned and turned towards the newcomers. ''Oh, hey, guys. How are you doing?'' She said, as she casually got away from the young stranger.

Indeed, to the young men, she looked quite tired. Her pale face and eyes showed tiredness. Her bright eyes looked a little darker than usual. She put her hands on her hips, as she stretched herself. Sasuke's and Naruto's eye caught the uprooted trees in their line of sight and turned towards the young woman.'' No comment.'' She said, shrugging it off. Naruto tilted his head at that. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other and nodded. She was the one who uprooted them. But how? They didn't know.

I looked up at both of my teammate, as Silver-hair was watching over us, crutches under his arms. I joined my hands together and felt chakra flow beneath my feet. I sighed of contentment and ran towards the tree with my kunai. I ran on it as fast as I could, seeing the branch getting nearer and nearer each passing seconds. I felt my chakra under my feet getting a little weak and I focused even more. I then jumped on the branch, as I threw the kunai at Silver-Hair's feet.

'' Akane, you were not supposed to go to the top of the tree! I asked for the first branch!'' Silver-hair shouted as I looked down. I shrugged it off, as I yawned , bringing my hand in front of my mouth. ''What's the point in training if I don't give it my best shot?'' I shouted as I leaned forward.'' I shouted back, leaning a little forward.

Silver-Hair's eyes grew wide and white, like in the manga.'' Idiot! Don't lean forward! You are going to fall!'' He shouted, panicked.

I laughed it off. And then I stumbled forward. ''Eh…'' I felt gush of wind hit my face as I fell. Well, not that long, since I was able to land under that same branch with my feet, as I hand in the air, arms crossed.'' Idiot! You scared me!'' Shouted the pink-haired girl to me. I chuckled but it was a short moment since Chakra left my feet the second after I chuckled.

'' Oh god…'' I began to say as I fell. There was a flash of dark running on the tree next to mine and I felt someone grab my ankle. I looked up. Sasuke was there, preventing me from falling over and I frowned.'' First of all, I didn't need your help, Icy-kun. And second, don't you dare peek under my yukata.'' I said, as his brows furrowed.

Well, we all know that boys do what we tell them not to. He peeked, blushed and was so embarrassed, shocked or whatever he felt that he let go of my ankle as I kicked his face.'' You damn pervert!'' I said as I fell and joined my hands together, praying.

'' Please, I don't want to die yet, Kami-sama!'' I said as I laughed, laying in the air and waving my arms. Let's do something really stupid.'' I BELIEVE I CAN FLY. I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!'' I sang loudly as I flapped my arms like they were wings.

I gathered chakra in my hands as a branch got nearer and grabbed it in my fall, using it like a pole as I made flip with it, only to end up against a tree flat on my face. I slid against it to the ground and fell on my back. My vision was blurry and two heads came above me… no more like four? Two dark-haired one and two blonde one.

'' Eh, both of you have twins?'' I asked them, as I grabbed my painful head. Well not like hitting a tree head on wouldn't be painful. ''Akane-chan must have hit her head pretty hard, uh?'' Naruto said with a worried voice.'' No kidding, dobe.'' Said Icy-kun's voice as I sat up. I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned around. Haku was standing there with a warm smile spread across his face. I focused my eyes until there were only one and only Haku.'' Don't tell me you were there the whole time?'' I asked, as I rubbed my temple, my forehead, my back continuously. Shit, it really hurts, I am never doing that ever again.

I stood up as I turned towards Sasuke.'' Don't come close to me, pervert.'' I said, backing away as he sighed and rolled his eyes at me. '' It was an accident.'' '' Yeah, it was an accident; you accidently peeked under my yukata when I told you not to, and you even blushed let go of my ankle, making me fall, using a pole and hitting a tree really hard. And you are going to say all of this is a coincidence?'' I asked as I frowned.

He looked straight in my eyes. '' Yes.'' I huffed in frustration and crossed my arms on my chest. I turned to Haku which seemed completely amused by the whole situation.

'' What did you come here for?'' I asked calmly as he walked up to me.

'' Well, since you said you were going to do it for real, climbing the tree without your hands, I thought I would come to see that. And you did it, congratulations.'' He said as he ruffled my hair. It made my chest squeeze with sadness as he remembered me of my brother, Kai. He really remembered me of him.

I saw a huge shadow covering me and I turned around. Silver-Hair was standing there, staring at my new friend in an intense way.'' Who is it Akane?'' He asked as he peered into my eyes.'' It's Naoki.'' '' Naoki?'' I nodded. ''He is travelling with his father, as he told me, picking medicinal herbs and everything.''

''Isn't Naoki a male name?'' He asked as he stared at Haku again.'' Well, he is a guy, of course.'' I said, as if talking to a stupid little kid. Naruto placed his hands on each of his cheeks.'' No way! He is cuter than Sakura-chan!'' He didn't even have time to finish that he was punched and he flew some meters away against the tree. Ouch, poor him. I tugged on Haku's arm as I pulled him to me. '' He has a prettier face than mine.'' I said with a chuckle. Haku's cheeks flushed a little at the compliment.'' You are going to be really handsome one day. I am certain of it.''

Silver-Hair looked down at me.'' It's time for you to eat and rest. You molded too much chakra. It's a wonder you are not dead yet.'' He said, as he pushed me with one of his crutch in the middle of my back. ''Okay, okay I am going.''

I didn't even have time to walk away that I was tugged from behind and saw Haku's face getting closer and closer until his lips covered mine and he pulled away. '' I always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a girl.'' I was teasing in his eyes. '' I am not the only girl here, you could have done it with Sakura.'' I answered him as I smiled.'' Akane-chan! You are not supposed to react like that! When a guy kisses you suddenly you are supposed to get angry at him!'' Naruto pleaded as both Haku and I laughed. '' It's supposed to be the girl's job to be freaked out, you know…'' I said, as I saw the blonde's panicked face. '' It's been a pleasure to meet all of you, good bye, Akane-san.'' Haku said as he left.

_**Don't forget, more reviews, more chapters! Please do tell me what you would want in the story, what you like. what you dislike and i will try to please any of you to the best of my ability!**_


	16. The final battle against the Mist part 1

_Chapter Sixteen_

I was eating when Naruto and Sasuke finally came back of their training. Both exhausted and really dirty. They all began to eat and Inari started to cry.'' Why, why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?! You can't beat Gatoh even if you train!'' He said, as tears slid against his full cheeks. He cried even more, as he said many things about us in a harsh way and yet, his voice sounded so sad. '' Shut up!I am different than you, who never suffered.''

'' It that why you are acting like the main character of a tragedy show? You little crybaby.'' Naruto said as he shot him a harsh glare.

'' Naruto, that's too much!'' Sakura said as she looked apologetically to Tazuna and Tsunami. Naruto just left us, as he looked down.

Later that night, I saw Silver-Hair talking to Inari about what Naruto has been through and left him there, alone, sitting on the docks. I sighed and sat beside him.

'' You know, what our teacher said is not totally wrong. Naruto never had parents. And me, I only found them a year and little more before something happened to them. It's not my place to talk about their past but… we all have been through something, other than Sakura, of course. We are all orphans.'' Inari looked up at me, tears filling his eyes.'' All of you ?''

'' Yeah. All of us, other than the pink-haired girl'' I said as I leant back on my hands, looking at the moon.

He looked up, fighting the tears and I ruffled his hair. '' You can go apologize to Naruto, if you want, I am sure he will gladly accept your excuses.'' I said as a soft smile appeared on my lips.'' You said that we can't win against Gatoh, but, I am sure you will be proved wrong soon enough'' I said, making a mess of his hair. I stood up and left him there, as I yawned.

'' You were watching us the whole time, did you not? Icy-kun.'' I said, as I looked at the dark-haired boy. He had been hiding but I knew he was there all along. I sighed as I walked past him. He then grabbed my wrist.'' You said you were an orphan. What were you talking about?'' He asked, a little harshly.

'' My whole clan was murdered in front of my eyes.'' I said flatly, as I brushed his hand off. He looked a little shocked.

''What? You thought I had a happy life?''I sneered and threw him a cold glare. '' I don't even know what the word happy means. Content, that, I know, but never happy.'' I said as I walked away from him, but I could feel his stare on my back as I walked towards my bedroom. I laid down in my futon as I looked at the ceiling for a long time before finally falling asleep.

When I woke up, the next morning, I sat at the table and ate the bowl of rice with sausage that she had prepared for us.'' Sausage, how could you buy that?'' Asked Tazuna in a careful way.

''Oh… um, she bought it and gave lots of coins to people.'' Tsunami said, her darks eyes staring at me. I felt everyone's stare on me and I squirmed under all the attention. I really hated that.

'' It's nothing much. Everyone would do the same.'' I said, as I munched my food away. I finally stood up and walked into Naruto's room. He was drooling. Gross. I poked his cheeks Sakura entered some seconds after me.

'' Sakura-chan… don't touch me there, it's making me feel weird.'' Naruto mumbled in his sleep, blushing heavily. I brought my hand to my mouth and turned away, my body shaking uncontrollably. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Icy-kun's worried eyes on me. I couldn't keep it in anymore I laughed out loud.

'' Even in his sleeps, he is having naughty thoughts!'' I said, stammering, as I held my stomach. Sakura had such a disgusted face. She punched Naruto in the stomach and my eyes circled white.'' You are crazy! You could have killed him!'' I muttered angrily as we stared at each shrugged as Naruto held his stomach. Still asleep.

'' He is still asleep? After such a strong punch? Sakura, both of you are made for each other!'' I said, confident, looking at the pale-haired girl. She turned her gaze to Icy-kun'' I don't want to be the perfect lover for Naruto! I want to be Sasuke's!''

''Eww.'' I said, disgusted.'' It's even more creepier.'' I said, as I chuckled. I really started to like them. She was a little bit weird, falling for Icy-kun, but oh well. Icy-kun… fuck that guy. He a complete arrogant idiot.

I remembered what had happened last night and sweat dropped. Silver-hair had decided to put me and that awful ice cube together in the room. Saying since I am a ''rival'' to Sasuke and Sakura hates Naruto, we had to deepen our bond. Blah blah blah.

Naruto was still sleeping, Silver-Hair wanted him to rest, and he wanted me to. But I didn't know. I remembered what would happen in a few.

''Go ahead, I will catch up later.'' I said, as I waved at them, shooing them away.

I walked around the houses, only to see two thugs walking in as if they owned the place. I appeared behind them, knocking them out with a slash of the hand behind their that great, but well. I don't want to tire myself out before the real battle begin. I tied them to a pillar, threw their weapons away and I got punched straight into the face, flew over on the hard wooden ground. Hell I hated Naruto sometimes…

I looked up, rubbing my wounded cheek and jaw, as I glared at him. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to meet his gaze straight.'' You did it purposefully, didn't you, Naruto?'' He looked at me scared, but smiled.'' I would never do that! Akane-chan! It would ruin your pretty face!'' I let him fall on his butt.'' My pretty face? Sakura and Ino and Hinata are way prettier than someone like me.'' I asked, pointing towards myself, completely shocked. They really were prettier than me.'' Oh, well, let's not debate over that. The hero has to make an appearance!'' He said, as he got up.

We than ran towards the forest, as I searched for their chakra. I couldn't find the, must be away from us. How I would give everything to have my wolves with me to track them. Oh wait, he is on the bridge… like I could have forgotten that… I really have to write all I know down on paper… so I won't forget. I looked up, and saw a really thick mist over the bridge. I frowned. The battle already began? We landed on the bridge, near Silver-hair.

'' The hero's always appearing at the last minute!'' Naruto screamed. I rolled my eyes at him. Idiot.

I took out a kunai and stood in fighting stance.'' Naruto, go help Sasuke.'' He looked over at me and nodded, as he entered the mirror's prison. I felt so uneasy. I felt my resolution shaking a little bit. Zabuza was standing there, a hand on his sword, looking straight at me. He looks different than before… oh wait, he is wearing a shirt. A sleeveless shirt.

'' Kid, it's good to see you could joins us in this little battle of ours. '' He said, with a rough and sickening voice. I frowned.'' Ha. As if you are that pleased to see me, little demon.'' I said with a smirk and I saw a vein pop on his temple.

'' Little demon, how dare you little brat! I could kill you in a second!'' He said angrily, as I shrugged and grinned even more. ''Says the man who got beaten up by a little girl.''

He then looked at me hard before lifting his chin to the sky and laughing. ''You are the first one I will kill, hateful brat.'' Silver-Hair sighed.'' You shouldn't go around insulting our enemies, you know… it's not that great for our health. '' Silver-Hair said, as he rubbed his face downwards.

'' Why are students so stupid sometimes?'' He asked, as Zabuza let an evil laugh out.'' Because they are plain stupid.'' None of them were moving.

Zabuza turned around and threw shurikens at Naruto, I took out four needle and threw them. My needles and his shurikens collided with each other's and fell to the ground.

'' Naruto, you idiot, you're supposed to surprise the enemy not scream your way in.''Silver-hair, severe.

''Oh crap… I came here to help though!''

''Technically, he didn't scream , he appeared into a cloud.'' I countered, as I stood up carefree.

''Then I am going to beat you first!'' Said Naruto to the masked Haku. '' Naruto, don't stupidly make promises like that!'' I shouted to him, as I saw Icy-kun lying on his stomach, on the ground. He had multiple wounds already. Needles wounds, he was undoubtedly looking at Haku. My chest tightened. I really don't want to fight Haku, but if I have to, I will. I clenched my fists.

''Your aim has improved'' Silver-Hair said as he looked back at me. I shrugged. '' Who said it was bad?''. Silver hair looked over Naruto. ''Don't move, or else that old geezer is dead, as well as your students.'' Silver-Hair's back tensed up a little.

I sneered.'' Like I can be killed by the likes of you!'' I said with a smirk, as he narrowed his eyes. Silver-Hair looked back at me with a question mark in his eyes.'' If Silver-Hair can't be your opponent, I will.'' I said, as I appeared above him and kicked him in the face. I wouldn't be able to see anything if I didn't put a constant flow of chakra in my eyes.

He grabbed my ankle with one hand, as his other was on the hilt of his sword. I took out a kunai out of my backpack and of course, seeing the threat, he grabbed my other hand and kicked me with his right knee in the stomach, blood flood out of my mouth in a cough. A really strong kick. Even so, a smile spread across my lips as I saw his face distort in pain. A clone of me had stabbed him on the side, with a needle.

'' Brat.'' He said, as he took it out like it was nothing and sent me flying in the air. I made flips and landed in a crouched position, hand on my pouch in my back.

He frowned and finally, his eyes opened wide.

'' You poisoned that needle, little brat!''

'' Did I? I can't remember, I poisoned so many weapons I can't tell which are not.'' I said with a dark chuckle.

''Creepy kid.''

'' You made me like that.'' I clapped my hand over my mouth when I heard all the venom I had in my voice. But I knew it was no use keeping it from anyone anymore.

My hands fell on my thigh. '' Let's just fight each other to death, shall we? I don't have time to waste.''

He laughed.'' As if you could kill me, little girl.''

'' I have been dreaming to kill you ever since that night, Demon Zabuza.''

I spinned the kunai around my finger, and it calmed me down almost immediately. I ran towards Zabuza again as we sparred. My greatest techniques were taijutsu and using weapons. But, my kunai was no match against his huge sword. Everytime his sword his my kunai, it hurts me, in my legs and arms. His strength left me weak. My muscle throbbed in my body, burning. Each assault made a little more cracks in my kunai to the point i was worried about my own safety for the next attack. His sword hit my weapon for another time and my kunai broke, its shards stabbed themselves in my skin. A shadow stood before me and I saw my sensei's defying gravity hair.

'' No one attacks my students and get away without any form of punishment.''

I looked over Sasuke and Naruto, they were in great difficulty. Both of them were badly hurt, tryin to fight Haku. I looked over Zabuza, my blood boiling. _Teammates or vengeance? Which one was more important?_ I shook my head, they would be fine. I brought my attention on Zabuza again. I was ready to kill that man,to make him suffer like he made me.

I had to kill him, even if it meant dying in the process.

''Get out of the way, Silver-hair, I will take care of him myself.'' I said, coldly, as the silver-haired man looked back at me.'' Are you kidding? He is a Jounin, a really great one, and you think you can take him on and survive? You think you will still be alive after that battle? You are, but a Genin, you won't make it out.''

I didn't reply anything as I looked straight in his eyes, with a blank expression.'' You don't care if you die...'' He muttered to himself, trailing off.'' Why do you want to kill him that badly?''

'' Let's just say he is a part of my clan annihilation, shall we?''

He frowned greatly.'' And you think killing him is worth your life.''

'' Of course. It's been my goal since I was nothing but a lad.'' I plainly stated.

I reappeared in front of Zabusa and we fought once again. Even though I could feel my strength leaving me pieces by pieces, at each passing seconds, I had to give it my all. Zabuza was laughing like a maniac, trying to piss me off. So that I would do the one mistake that would kill me. The one mistake that would cost me my life. I looked over Sasuke and Naruto. They needed help. Zabuza took advantage of my distraction to wrap his arm around my neck, his chest against my back, his gigantic sword against my neck.

''Let me kill the old geezer, or the brat will die.''

Silver-hair was hesitating, glaring at us for my brashness and him for threatening both me and himself.

As if I would let myself get killed now. I frowned slightly. Zabuza was way too strong for me. Even though I hate to admit it. I wasn't strong to avenge my family.

'' Kill us both with your special technique.'' I whispered, and his eye widened slightly.

''No way. Your parents wouldn't want you to die just to be able to avenge them.''

I felt my cold expression drop, only to let a resigned expression left. Even though he was right, I just didn't know if giving up on that _...hate _was the right choice. As I looked into my teacher's one and only eye, I sighed. Father wouldn't want me to poison my mind with revenge. He usually said 'The past stays in the past. Look forward to the future.'

I snickered. Look forward the future. What a joke, he knew the future and didn't do anything to change it. I looked at silver-hair, as he had pulled his headband up, revealing his sharingan. I brought one of my hands in front of me and began doing the hand signs with only one hand, discreetly.'' Teleportation Jutsu.'' I whispered, for me only to hear, as I disappeared from Zabuza's grasp.

I hated Zabuza and the other killers of my clan with all my might. But, maybe it was a greater idea to let go of this idea of revenge. To let go of that darkness before it consumes me, like it will consumes Sasuke if I don't do something about it.I reappeared inside the mirror prison, in front of both Sasuke and had their skin cut by the needles Haku threw at them. I caught the needles with one hand.

''We don't have to fight, Haku.'' I said, looking at the figures in the mirrors made of ice.

The young man, who wore traditional clothes and a mask looked over at me, but since i couldn't see his face or anything, I couldn't make out which expression he wore.

'' I don't want to fight you either, Akane-san.'' He whispered, strained. He really didn't want to fight us. Momochi Zabuza was making him fight a tool, as a weapon.

'' I'll try to make your death as quicky as I can.'' He whispered and I raised an eyebrow before the corner of my lips curled up into a smirk.'' Me dying? You must be joking.''

Into the reflections, Haku raised his hand, needles between his fingers. My beating rate greatly increased. He threw them, but it wasn't directed towards me, it was directed towards Naruto.I disappeared from my spot to stand in front of Sasuke, who had done the same thing as me. He wanted to protect Naruto.

The pain shot right through me, as the needles stabbed themselves into my body, into my back, my legs my arms, my neck. Everywhere they could stab themselves in. He had attacked my nerves, which made it pretty difficult to move.

It felt as if every muscles in my body was on felt like hell, being paralyzed almost completely. Dark onyx eyes stared into mines. My whole body was inch of my body hurts. I fell into the raven-haired boy's chest. My heart got slower. I should use one of my kekkei genkai. Yeas, I have more then one.

''Sanran no Hana'' (Scattering Blossom) I whispered, as I held my hands into a special hand pushing away the young boy who prevented me from falling.

Akane pushed Sasuke away from her, as she simply stood there, her hands linked together on a hand seal he knew nothing about. The dark-haired boy, commonly called Icy-kun, looked at his fellow teammate, the young and beautiful Akane. Her whole body was wounded by the needles stabbed into her body. He furrowed his brows..

He swear he heard her whisper something. Strong wind began to swirl around the strange eyed girl, really strong wind, lifting her hair in the air. Cut began to appear around her, slashing the grounds into a terrifying sound. Something then began to separate from her body, it looked like flower petals. It was as if her whole body was made of flower petals and that some of them were separating from the main body.

It is then that Sasuke realised. It was chakra petals. The petals swirling around were cutting deep around them ad Sasuke got knocked by the wind, hitting the back of his head and knocked him out. Naruto stared at his best girl-friend in disbelief. He never thought she had such a powerful power. He narrowed his eyes, since the wind was drying them, and it hurts, let me tell you.

She looked so weak and tired. Almost on the verge of death.

From the pressure of the wind and the amount of chakra petals, the ice mirrors prison cracked and explosed, knocking Haku away, cuts everywhere on his body. The petals were following him, as he jumped back and back, several times, trying to get away from her fearful attack. Then, the flower petal just returned to the main body, as Naruto watched the lifeless body of his first friend fall to the ground.

That is when he snapped out of his mind, as dark red chakra swirled around him.


	17. Author's note

Hello everybody! I know, it has been a long while since i updated any of my stories and i am truly sorry! I've been working at my job 40h per week so when i come back, i am not really in the mood to write down what i wrote in my notebooks. But, when i will update my stories, there will be many chapters at once!

Please keep reeading my stories!

PS: I might add a Twilight fiction, which may be revolving around Jacob Black x OC or Paul Lahote x OC


	18. The Battle against the Mist part Two

Naruto looked at the young black-haired kunoichi's body, his eyes widening greatly. It couldn't be. She was stronger than any of them. How could she have been defeated so easily? His eyes narrowed, as sadness washed over him. With her life, she had protected both him and Sasuke from the needles and made the ice mirror prison explode from the inside, her broken body laying meters away from him, blood dripping from her wounds on the floor. He couldn't process the fact that she was dead, defeated. His first and childhood friend wouldn't be there for him anymore, no more joking, comfort. No more cooking from her.

''AKANE!'' He screamed to the top of his lungs, attracting the silver-haired man's attention from Zabusa. Naruto stood up, face facing the ground. ''I'll kill you, you bastard!''Naruto hissed, as red chakra began swirling around him violently, slashing the floor and Haku's eyes widened in his life had he seen such a huge amount of chakra and such a murderous one. Naruto lifted his face, his whiskers were darker, his pupils as red as rubies and he had animal claws and needle that were stabbed into his body were pulled out by the dark chakra and fell to the ground. It even made a form out of itself, a head of fox made of Chakra above Naruto with a wicked smile and eyes as black as midnight. Haku looked over the girl's corpse. The way he threw the needles shouldn't have killed the boy, but the way she stood between Haku and Sasuke, surely the needles touched some vital organs. He did not want to kill her. He would do anything for the missing-nin, Zabusa Momochi. Even if she was kinder than anyone he ever met in his long and painful life. The blonde-haired demon lunged at the masked boy with all he frowned slightly at his speed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*MY POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Doomed needles, stabbed everywhere in that mortal body of mine, preventing me from was coming out of my mouth and I spat some on the striked my nerves, making it almost impossible to move. Naruto was using, without even knowing, the nine tailed beast's chakra. The fox demon. I tried to push from the bridge floor but the pain was unberable and I fell back down with a muffled yelp. Damn surgeon needles. One have to be really precise with his aim to use that, maybe I'll start using this. It would be such a challenge,=… Even I could feel my heartbeat grow slower and slower by the minute and no one had the time to keep me alive.

''_You should use me and my power, little human.'' _Said a deep and raspy voice in my eyes widened in terror. _''__NO!'' _I screamed internally. But even though I did not want to use that chakra, I was far too weak at the moment to seal it back away, pushing it back deeper within my soul and that mortal body of mine.

_'' __You are so weak, you can't seal me back anymore…'' _As soon as that voice said those words, I felt chakra as black as midnight swirling around me, pulling the needles out without effort, as they fell to the ground around me.

And then, something surprising happened. My own chakra returned to me and I closed my eyes, concentrated on pushing away the dark force. The deep and raspy voice roared. _''How dare you keep me sealed away!_'' Screamed the voice in my head.

I shot my eyes open when my ears caught the sound of the our teacher's special technique. Chidori, or also called Thousand Birds. I brought my hands together, as I began to form the handsigns of the teleportation jutsu.

I will not let Haku die for that murderer! He deserve so much better than that kind of death.

I disappeared, my stomach upside down, and reappeared between Haku and Silver-Hair, at the moment he was going to use Chidori. Blood shot forward on Haku's clothes as my teacher's electrified hand pierced through my back, plunging in my chest, and the pain surged through my whole body, as blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.

I looked down at the bloody hand. The fastest way to a girl's heart… I let out a chuckle and groaned in pain. Haku stared at me, his eyes wavering with an emotion I was too in pain to be able to comprehend.

''Why?'' He asked, as he clenched his fists, frowning.'' You …don't deserve that kind of death…'' I stuttered, as blood dropped even more from my chin. The hand in my chest began to tremble slightly. ''Stop…trembling… it hurts even more.'' I weakly whispered, as I felt my legs grow weak.

The pain was unbearable, my breath was itched in my throat, and I couldn't feel my right side anymore. Silver-hair must have pierced my right lung and I coughed blood at the ground. Our teacher stopped moving and Sakura screamed loud enough to pierce anyone's eardrums.

'' There is so much blood!'' She shouted, bringing her hands over her mouth, her sea foam eyes wide with horror.

No kidding. I wanted to get wounded, my body pierced with a hand and a pierced lung, coughing onto the ground! Of course all of this is simply AMAZING!

I detect a lot of sarcasm in that sentence.

'' Pull your hand out.''

'' If I do that, you will die for sure. Why would you protect the enemy anyway, Akane?!''

'' Haku only wants to protect the person that took care of him…'' I said in a pained tone.'' Pull your hand out, or else I won't be able to heal myself.'' I added.

He began to pull his hand painfully slow.'' Pull your hand out fast and in one shot, you are killing me!'' I growled at the gravity defying haired man, my body shaking from cold. Life was slipping through my fingers, if he didn't pull his hand out. Harshly, our teacher pulled his hand out, and I held in a whimper as I fell to my knees. Red chakra began to flow out of me, like spreading tentacles and I let out a growl. My wound was closing, yes, but way too slow.

I narrowed my eyes at my hand as chakra flared even more around my hand. The wound closed up a little faster but I felt it… I was fading into the darkness, my eyelids felt heavy. The raspy and deep laugh of Zabusa caught my attention. ''The last of the Soratsuhi clan comes to an end.''

I glared at him, above Haku's shoulder. '' You must be happy, right?'' I hissed and cried out, as I felt life leave that mortal body of mine. My vision became blurry and fell backwards into someone's chest. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me. '' No time to cuddle. You have to complete the mission. Protect Tazuna with your lives.'' I whispered with great difficulty, my tongue felt numb and heavy, I tilted my head backwards as Silver-Hair laid me down on my back.

The old bridge builder and my pink-haired teammate kneeled beside me. Sakura pulled bandages out of her pouch and put them over my wound, pressing on it, trying to prevent the blood from flowing out on the cold floor of the bridge the builder created. My eyelids felt so heavy, maybe a little rest will help me…

''Don't close your eyes, Akane. Who else will help me put Naruto into place?'' She asked with a wavering voice.

I was surprised, shocked even. I was not really kind to her, and yet, she was sad for me… A small and pained smile grew on my face. '' Icy-kun, aka Sasuke, will be there.'' I said, while coughing, as blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.

She shot her head up, looking into the distance at the raven-haired boy. '' Do not worry… he is… only unconscious.'' I weakly added.

I could hear our teacher and the enemy talking. An orange shadow appeared before my eyes as he crouched down next to me, his blue eyes staring into my eyes without pupils, wavering greatly, his eyes were filled with tears as he grabbed my hand in his. ''I am sorry, Naruto… it seems like I can't hold our promise.'' I said, amazing my poor and weak miserable self by not stuttering. His eyes widened slightly more tears filling his cerulean blue eyes.

_''__-Let's always stay together!-''_

His grip on my hand tightened even more.

'' Don't say that, dattebayo!'' Said the young boy, my best friend, as he closed his eyes shut. '' You will make it through, I know it! ''

I whimpered slightly, as I drifted my gaze from his face towards the sky. I then took a decision. I brought my hand to my neck, breaking the chains of my two necklaces. One of them had a dragon's tooth as a pendant, and the other necklace had a silver ring attached to it.

'' Give the chain with the ring to Asuma, Naruto.''

Naruto swiftly nodded, the blonde haired boy pulled me to his chest, my head resting on it. Sakura stood up and walked away, must be to be near her long-lasting crush.

-x-x-x-x-xTHIRD POVx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The blonde-haired boy held the dark-haired girl close to his chest, his chest vibrate from all the sobs he lets out. Her glassy eyes, filled with concern and worry stared into the young ninja's ones.

'' Do not cry… you look awful.''

Naruto laughed bitterly at her comment. Her beautiful pale turquoise eyes looked up at the sky, as snowflakes began to fall around them, falling on her soft and pale skin. The young kunoichi looked so tired.

'' Cold…'' Naruto held her tighter at her comment, pressing his hand on her wound, just like he saw the pink-haired girl do moments ago. A small yet sad smile spread across her full lips. Her now dull eyes follow the snowflakes as they fall from the clouds.

''Pretty…'' The young girl whispered, only loud enough for Naruto to hear, his heart squeezinf in sadness.

The young kunoichi always loved snow more than anything in the world. She would play in it for hours or stare as the snow falls from the sky through a window.

The hand she had lifted to capture snowflakes in her palm fell on her lifeless body, her eyes closed themselves, her long eyelashes fluttering for the last time.

To Naruto, she was family, the only he ever had through all his years of loneliness.

And she was gone. Gone from the world that the young blonde-haired jinchuuriki knew she wanted to protect…

To the price of her own life.

He hoped there was some kind of Heaven, since to him, she was his guardian angel. For the last time, he held her even tighter, in an embrace, before laying her down on the bridge.

The young boy whom held a demon within him glared at the missing ninja of the mist.

'' Are you glad now?! She is finally dead!''

The teacher to the small group, the silver-haired man glared to the Mist missing-ninja. Naruto looked up at the sky, as snow flakes fell aroun everyone.'' Akane told me once that where one pf her parent came from, there was a lot of snow.''

The young blonde-haired teenager chuckled bitterly. ''She always made me think of snow. Pure, innocent yet cold to people until shw wrms up to them.

Sakura felt tears spill out from her eyes. Even though she did not know the other kunoichi for very long, the pink-haired girl always admired the dark-haired one. Her maturity, her calmness over the bickering between the two males.

Even though Sakura did not know Akane that well, she knew Naruto was saying the truth. Cold at the beginning yet kind of caring at the end. Tears welled up even more at the thought. Sakura was sure they could have been great friends, if given time to become so.


End file.
